A New Kind of Hunger Games
by LovingMarvel
Summary: Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily are in a new place. In their Districts. Where the Dark Days ruined their families and lives forever. Along come the annual Hunger Games- Will they survive? (Braving the Horrors is the oncoming revised version!)
1. Aria: District One

Aria: District One

My annoying alarm clock wakes me up with a start. I sit up and slam it with my fist and it shuts off. I stretch and look across our two room house at my mother, Ella, and my brother, Mike. Both in separate beds of course. We were just lucky enough to get three comfortable, Capitol worthy beds. Then I suddenly remember: It's Reaping day again and my brother and I are still both eligible. Mike rolls over to face me, eyes open.

"Aria," he whispers, worriedly, "It's Reaping-"

I cut him off there "Yes, yes, I know." I sigh.

I don't want to think about it anymore. I get up off my bed and shuffle to the other room in our house, which has a kitchen and dining room in it. The other room is our sleeping/living area.

I am not sure if you can imagine how close the three of us are. Except my father, he left our family for another woman named Meredith. Unfortunately, the Peacekeepers caught wind of their scandalous relationship and they killed him. Meredith was also pregnant so they let her off the hook. I see her every once and a while in the square holding her baby, Mike and my step-it, but I just glare at her thinking _You are the reason my father is dead._ They could at least turn her into an Avox.

I open the refrigerator door and get out a bag of potatoes, milk, and cheese. Because it is much too warm in the house, most of the time, we are forced to keep most food in the refrigerator. I next get out a frying pan, cheese grater, and a wooden spoon. Mike quietly comes in and sits down at the little wooden table.

"I am making cheesy hash browns, your favorite." I tell him, while pouring a bit of milk at the bottom of the pan.

"I just don't want you to leave." He says instead "I would miss this. You making breakfast every morning and being there for me." I smile sadly and a tear runs down my cheek.

"Don't worry, Mike, there are, like, what, a few hundred thousand people in District one?" I start shredding the potatoes into the pan when Mike shrugs.

"I suppose." He says quietly.

Ella then walks in, hair sticking up every which way. She yawns and moves towards me. "Mmhm, smells delicious Aria." She says, hugging me.

My mother was devastated when Bryon, our father left us, but then it became shock when the Peacekeepers killed him. Mike and I almost couldn't get her to eat.

"Good morning, Ella." I say back. She moves over to Mike and hugs as well then plops down on the chair next to him. By now I am done shredding potatoes and I start mixing them to avoid burning.

"How is work, Mike?" Ella asks, suddenly. Mike shrugs again. He started working at one of the many factories for Capitol luxuries already to support our family. I clean others clothing and I am not sure what my mother does with her time when we are gone. "Well, I haven't been hurt yet, or sucked into a machine." He says, glumly. Ella nods, "Indeed."

I turn off the stove top and shred some last minute cheese on top. "Breakfast is done!" I exclaim, carrying the pan to the table and setting it down. Ella smiles and walks off to fetch spoons and plates. She once had beautiful china from Bryon when they married, but she smashed it all when he cheated and the rest when he died. All but one, I have one small saucer, left hiding under my mattress, and she doesn't know it. Ella comes back, all smiles, with three plates and spoons and we dig in.

After that we get dressed for the Reaping Ceremony. It is mandatory to show up unless terrible illness or you are on your deathbed. The Peacekeepers may kill ones who don't listen.

I pull a dress on over my head. It is a beautiful light green velvet dress given to Ella from Bryon. You can imagine how wealthy he was. I also had a white pearl necklace and matching bracelet and white slip on shoes. I look into the mirror and sigh. My dark hair is piled up in a messy bun, strands of hair hanging in my face. I looked beautiful in a tragic way, like I was later going to my own funeral, which in a way I guess I was.

Mike comes up behind me to look at his reflection and I move to my bed. Since Ella ran over to a friend's house quick, I lifted the mattress up to retrieve the saucer. I glance at its elegant details and use of blues. "Mike," I say, looking up at him wearing one of Bryon's old suits. "Take care of this for me, if I go?" He moves towards me and I give it to him. He nods and we hug. "I love you, Mike." I whisper, tears streaking my face. "I love you too, Aria." Mike says just as quiet. The door opens and Ella walks in. Mike and I pull apart. "Ready to go to the Square?" Ella asks us both. I nod and wipe my face with my hand. She walks back out and I grab Mike's hand as we walk out together.

***A/N*This is my second story and I am so excited! It is a Hunger Games/Pretty Little Liars crossover. I will try to write more. I apprecitate critism to help with my mistakes. I hope you enjoy! ^^**


	2. Hanna: District Four

Hanna: District Five

I breathe in, inhale, and out, exhale, deeply as my mom and I walk to the center square of District Five. I feel like a child walking with her to the square. Although, most families walk together, in fear of their loved ones leaving, I still feel out of place.

I see a crowd forming close to the square, and I am suddenly curious. As I move closer to the crowd there are pained screams and torturous wailing. I push through the people, determined to know whose crying it is.

On my tiptoes I can just barely see that it is a whipping. Looking closer I see it is Lucas. My Lucas, the Lucas I secretly dated last year, was being whipped before my eyes. The Peacekeeper whips him once more and Lucas cries in agony, surprisingly still conscious. I cover my mouth with a painted hand and my eyes water.

Lucas is dying, he had always talked about acting out as a bad boy to see how it felt. He finally got what he wanted and he was tied to a post, by his wrists, kneeling on a stage as a cruel Peacekeeper whipped him.

He is whipped once, twice, thrice, more and he lie, limp.

I have to run away to stop from bawling my aquamarine eyes out.

"Hanna!" A voice yells in panic, close by. My mother is calling for me. She sees me and runs to squeeze me tight, as I cry softly into her shoulder. She strokes my hair and whispers, "I was terribly worried, Hanna! I heard talk about a whipping going on and assumed the worst."

Of course, I wouldn't tell her I knew him well, or that I knew him at all, that would lead to suspicion.

"Come on now, Hanna; let's go to the square now." She says, comforting me. With an arm around me we walk slowly to the center square.

I look around and see hundreds of frowning faces. Everyone is dressed in, somewhat, elegant dress wear, if it is afforded.

My dirty blonde hair is cascading around my shoulders, as usual. I also wear a pretty knee length turquoise dress my mother gave to me, that also matches my eyes. A pair of grey shoes, that don't particularly match, and an ornate owl broach given to me by my grandmother before she died.

It is just my mom and I.

I was soon corralled in a pen like an animal, ages twelve to thirteen, fourteen to fifteen, and so on. I looked for Sean, my approved boyfriend, and gave him a weak smile. He did the same and I looked away. I glanced upon the makeshift stage and saw the two huge glass balls that held slips. Hundreds of boys and girls names on slips of paper in those two balls.

The Capitol Anthem plays and silence hangs in the air. While it plays I look back at Sean. He looks calm as he looks at me, a slight reassuring smile on his lips. The Anthem finally ends and the Reaping officially starts.

***A/N: I am not really sure if Hanna's eyes are really aquamarine, but it sounded pretty so, eh. I also wasn't sure if "The Capitol Square" was supposed to be capitolized, so it isn't. XD I also wanted to know, since I am writing this right here right now, what your favorite line out of My FanFic is, just out of curiousness. Well I will put more up later so happy reading! ^_^**


	3. Emily:District Twelve

Emily: District Twelve

The Capitol's Anthem just ended and the Reaping officially began.

Effie Trinket starts with the usual, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" speech in her bubbly, slightly annoying, voice.

"Our current Victors," she trills into the microphone "are Haymitch Abernathy," he looks drunk as he stumbles onto the stage but sober enough. "And our newest Victors Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" The two also climb to the top of the stage and sit on the empty chairs. Some people clap, but not many.

I watched their two trips to the Arena and back. I suppose, you could call them my idols.

Effie smiles awkwardly as she crosses the stage to the girl's glass ball. "Ladies first!" she exclaims. She plunges her arm into the ball and my heart races. I try to calm myself as Effie slowly pulls out a name and crosses the stage to the podium. _Calm down, Emily,_ I tell myself, _there are thousands of girl's names in that ball. I am only entered… a few times. _

Effie smiles at the crowd, "Our girl's tribute this year is… Emily Fields!"

My knees go weak, all I want to do is lie down in the fetal position. This _can't _be happening.

"Emily Fields?" She says again.

I take a deep breath and start walking towards the stage. On the way and old friend of mine, Maya, pats me on the back, "Good luck, Em." She whispers. I can hear my mother and father weeping loudly.

Effie shakes my limp hand and smiles sadly upon my face, when I get to the podium.

"Any volunteers for Miss. Emily Fields?" Effie asks the girls. No one says anything, so I sit down on one of the remaining chairs next to Katniss. The cameras are trained on me, watching me, watching my every movement.

Effie crosses the stage to the boy's ball.

Katniss places a hand around my shoulders and I look into her grey eyes. Her eyes are beautiful, and they calm me, somehow. "Don't worry, Emily." she whispers. A weak smile crosses my face and Katniss points at the podium.

Effie is back with the boy's slip. "Our boy's tribute" she starts "is Ben Coogan!"

_Ben,_ I think, _I know him from school, I heard that he is an okay guy. _

Ben, who is the same age as me, walks up to the stage as well and he and Effie shake hands. "Are there any volunteers for this young man?" She trills into the microphone. As usual, no one speaks up.

Effie makes us shake hands and Ben sits between Peeta and me.

The Anthem plays again and Katniss leans over to me again, which is not allowed, talking during the Anthem could get you in trouble, but she _is_ a rebel anyway. "Do you know this, Ben?" she asks quietly. I shake my head and she nods, moving away from me and sitting up straight.

The Anthem ends and Peacekeepers gather Ben and I and we march to the Justice Building for our last good-byes.

****A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I already have more chapters written in my notebook, but I just don't like typing it so... it shall be typed whenever. :D Read on ~I apreatiate construtive critism. Thanks!**


	4. Spencer: District Eleven

Spencer: District Eleven

I have to keep fidgeting in the velvet sofa they put me in to keep calm. My last good-byes, I will never see them again, my family, my friends, everyone. I suck in a shaky breath.

The door opens and my first visitor has arrived, along with a Peacekeeper. It's my older sister, Melissa Hastings. She sits on the matching velvet sofa parallel from the one I am sitting on. The Peacekeeper, in his white uniform, closes the door for our privacy. Melissa stands up after the door closes and sits next to me. She hugs me tightly and murmurs in my ear, "Oh, Spence, I am so sorry." I cry into her shoulder softly.

"I am sorry for everything I have done to you, Spencer." Melissa says "I have one thing for you, and it is advice. Stay alive, Spencer, for me, do it for me."

I nod, "I love you, Melissa." She nods with tears in her eyes "I love you too, Spence. Make it memorable out there, you can do this. I know you can!"

The Peacekeeper opens the door and Melissa has to leave. She stands up in the small room and looks at me. "I love you, Spencer!" The Peacekeeper grabs her arm and leads her out. Before the door closes I call, "I will miss you, Melissa!" and collapse into tears on the soft couch.

The door opens moments later and it is my mother and father. They immediately sit next to me and we hug. "Oh, Spencer," my mother says "It will be okay." She strokes my hair and sobs. I know it won't be alright.

I don't have a special talent that could keep me alive. Unless, that is, I could tennis them to death.

"We both love you very much, Spencer." My father says, holding one of my hands and my mother's "We love you so much. Don't forget us in the arena." I nod vaguely.

The Peacekeeper opens the door and my family has left me. I sit for a long time trying not to cry, not for the cameras. Another Peacekeeper comes to collect me from the dreaded room and leads me to the front of the building, where a car awaits me.

Like most other people in District Eleven, I have never been in a car before, much less seen one up close. I am seated in the car and it quietly leaves with its dark windows.

Minutes later the vehicle halts to a stop and someone opens my door. Light flashes all around, reporters shouting questions, and I know I must be at the train station.

****A/N: Hey guys! Well yeah Spencer... not my best work I must say... Well review I guess! I **


	5. Aria: Train Station Disrict One

Aria: Train Station; District One

I step out of the sleek black car I was riding in moments before and flash a weak smile. The cameras go crazy taking pictures like paparazzi.

Our District escort, Fabian, who I swear is gay, loops his arm around mine and leads me towards the train. A hand slips into my left hand; it is Mike, playing it inseparable sibling style.

Mike. He volunteered when Fabian asked the boys if anyone to volunteer for Wren Kim. He is risking his life for me. I want to cry but, I can't, not here.

We step onto the train and I turn around for a quick kiss for the cameras, and they eat it up. Fabian just whines and yanks me, and I am not exaggerating when I say yank, backwards, shutting the sliding door.

"Now, your rooms are down there," Fabian says, pointing down the hallway, "I will call you down to dinner." Then he struts away with his sexy blue-black hair flipped precisely over his forehead. I stifle a laugh thinking about Fabian's strut, girly fashion, (other than his hair and dreamy chocolaty brown eyes) and feminine voice.

"Aria, come on." Mike says, snapping me out of my half silent giggle fest. Mike drags me down the hallway and I notice the _District One Girl _and _District One Boy _plaques on the doors.

Then I think of Glimmer and Marvel from the 74th Games and Cashmere and Gloss from the 75th Games, also known as the Quarter Quell.

I drop Mike's hand and push open the door to my room. I look around, there is a bed to sleep in, a private bathroom, and a dresser drawers and a closet full of clothing. I go into my bathroom; in awe I discover a shower with hot and cold running water. I feel sticky with tears and freezing cold even though it is warm both inside and outside.

I decide to take a warm shower so I shrug out of my current clothing and step into the hot, steady fall of water. I lather up with strawberries and cream shampoos and conditioners, both smelling so delicious that I could eat it, and rinse off. I then step out and towel dry myself and search for something to wear.

I end up choosing a simple grey dress that goes down to my mid-thigh, black leggings, and a pair of grey slipper boots that seem appropriate enough.

Someone, then, knocks on my door, it's Mike. He looked like he had the same idea as I did. Dressed in a simple red tee shirt and comfortable looking pants he steps into my room. I close the door behind him and he takes his hands out from behind his back. "You kind of forgot this on the chair on the stage at the Reaping so I took it for you." He says uncomfortably. Mike hands me the saucer and my eyes light up.

He gave it back to me before we left the house, whispering "For good luck, Aria." It certainly did not give me any god luck but I am glad he gave it to me. My mother would have broken it when she got home and cried into her lumpy pillows all night.

I throw my arms around Mike's neck "Thank you, Mike." We release each other and I set my saucer on the dresser.

Fabian flings my door open, noticing both of us, "Supper time you two!" he exclaims with his feminine voice.

I Take Mike's hand and we both run out of the room, past Fabian, not knowing where we are going until Fabian stomps his foot and whines, "You guys! It's the other way!"

****A/N: Hey guys! So... Fabian yeah he is my awesome escort. I just love him! 3 3 read on! MWAH!**


	6. Hanna: Train Traveling

Hanna: Train; traveling

Everyone stares at me as I walk into the dining room and sit in my seat across from Sean Ackard. Yeah, Sean Ackard, my boyfriend. The person I love most going into the arena with me, against me. I sigh and he looks at me sadly. Sean volunteered for another boy I have never seen before. I think he is the sweetest boy ever! I suppose he would want to spend as much time with me as possible. If _he_ was chosen to go into the Games and I didn't volunteer to go along with him I would surely die of guiltiness.

The first course is finally brought in by some Capitol assistants. A fancy salad with smoked ham, crumbled blue cheese, cherry tomatoes, and different kinds and colors of greens. We eat quietly; I can only hear the soft crunching of lettuce. I suddenly look up at Finnick, my mentor, and he winks at me. I blush and quickly look back down at my plate and resume eating my greens.

The next course comes after what seems forever. But it looks and smells even better than the salad. The stuffed duck with orange sauce is mouthwatering and the assorted vegetables are leafy and unlike any veggie I have ever witnessed. We also slowly eat that, in silence again.

Then finally our last course, dessert, arrives. As the Capitol assistant sets in next to me I give her a warm smile. She doesn't return it, just shuffles back through the door. I glance at the dish and my mouth waters again. It's a fruit salad this time with rich fruit jellies and buns and rolls from every district. I totally massacre the display and eat, like, four rolls and some peachy-apricot jelly.

We finish our meal with full tummies and Sean and I walk hand in hand to my room. I plop down on my comfy bed and droop my head. _I ate too much _I think _Sean is going to think I'm fat and ugly. _

Sean sits down next to me and takes his hand in mine. I rest my head on his shoulder and smile.

"You know," Sean says quietly, "I love you, Hanna."

"I know," I reply, "I just… don't want to go into the games…. Be a part of them. I just want to go home." A tear trickles down my face and rests on Sean's shoulder. I lift my head off his shoulder and turn to look at him.

"Well," Sean says, "I just want to be with my girlfriend." Then Sean leans in and lightly kisses me. I hold his face between my hands as we kiss.

The door chooses to swing open at that moment and I whip my head around. I squint against the light and see Finnick Odair, our Mentor. His eyes graze the two of us as I pull away from Sean, embarrassed.

Finnick's lips turn up in a smile. "Sorry, you two need some space to do your thang?" he says and winks. I blush and look away again. Sean stands up, "No, it's okay."

"Okaaaaaay." Finnick says smiling suspiciously, extending the 'a' in okay. "Well, I just came to tell you guys that the recap for the Reapings are going to start soon."

Sean shrugs and we all walk down to another compartment like a sitting area. I snuggle up against Sean and he drapes an arm around me.

The program starts and a beautiful dark haired girl is reaped, her name is Aria. Then a boy, about seventeen or eighteen, is chosen but the girl's equally as dazzling brother steps up. My eyes start to close and my head falls to Sean's shoulder. I just start to get comfortable when Sean nudges me with an elbow. My eyes snap open as I stare at the screen. It's a mesmerizing girl with silky looking blonde hair, Alison. Her brother is Jason, who is also very hansom. They stand on the stage in District Six. Alison turns her head to the camera and stares straight into it, as if she could see her audience, me.

I start to shift on the couch. "Um, I think I'm going to bed now." I say vaguely as I stand up and leave the room. As I walk back to my room I think of the brother and sister, the two with the blonde hair. The murder in their eyes, their cold stares.

***A/N*: Okay, first of all I am so very sorry I haven't put up any more chapters! To be honest, I have almost twenty written out it is just the matter of typing them. Lets face it, I hate typing stuff! Second, I was going to list all of the characters but ended up not doing so because it would take a while and other junk. So sorry for the wait! I'll try to get another one up soon!**


	7. Emily: Train Traveling

Emily: Train; Traveling

After the recap I yawn and trudge back to my somewhat comfortable compartment. Katniss meets me halfway. "You are a fighter, Emily. I know you will do well out there." She says to me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I smile and yawn again, "Thanks, Katniss." I say sleepily. "Well goodnight, Emily." Katniss nods.

She breaks away and goes into her room. I do the same, pushing the door open and tripping on the carpet. Catching myself before I fall, I pull off my pants and shirt. I rummage through the dresser drawers to retrieve a pair of soft pants and a large tee shirt. I dress in the clothing and slip into the large bed, big enough to fit at least five people.

I fall asleep thinking about the tributes that stuck in my mind. Mostly, the beautiful blonde, with the sparkling blue eyes and full pink lips. _Stop, Emily! _I think _You are __**not **__gay! _I slowly drift to sleep. I am in the arena. I see the girl with the blonde hair.

She smirks at me then her expression softens. "Oh, Em!" she exclaims, voice like silk and eyes watering. "Why didn't you choose me?" The girl collapses into hysterics on the floor. "W-What are you talking about?" I stutter, kneeling down beside her. She wipes her nose and looks up at me, "You chose _her _over me!" she points behind me. I quickly stand up, it's Maya. Maya saunters up and stands next to me. She laughs manically and kicks loose sand in the blonde beauty's porcelain face. Maya faces me roughly shoves me to the ground, transforming into a different girl I saw on the recap of the Reapings. Klaudia Huusko. I sit, propping myself up with my arm. Klaudia, a mean, but pretty looking girl from District Nine. She leans over me with a sick smile on her face. I look over at the beautiful girl with the blonde hair, but she has mysteriously disappeared. I hear the unmistakable sound of scratched metal. "Don't worry, Emily, this won't hurt for too long." Klaudia sneers. The blade ascends towards my chest and I scream myself awake.

My heart was racing like it might jump out of my chest. I glance at my clock: 2:00 A.M. As I get up, I decide to go to Katniss's room across the hall. I push the door open and Katniss is laying on her bed hyperventilating. "Is she okay?" I ask Peeta.

He nods. "Nightmares. She gets them all the time. Do you need anything?" He gives me a sympathetic smile.

I blush and shake my head. "No, I just had a nightmare." I feel like a child admitting it to Peeta.

"Do you like warm milk, Emily?" Peeta asks me. "It helps, you should fall asleep in no time."

I nod, realizing that for the first time Peeta said my name. He leaves the room and I sit on the bed next to Katniss. Next thing know, I am singing a lullaby, Rue's lullaby.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings _

_them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_And here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings _

_them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

Katniss quiets down and a single tear runs down her cheek. "You remember." She whispers. I nod, close to tears as well. Katniss sits up and hugs me tight.

"That was amazing, Emily." Peeta says from behind me. Katniss lets go of me and I turn around. Peeta, with his blonde hair and amazing blue eyes that bore into mine.

I smile. "Thank you, Peeta." I whisper. He hands me one of the warm mugs of milk from the tray he was carrying. I carefully sip the milk. Suddenly, becoming drowsy, I set down my half full mug and lie down at the foot of Katniss's bed. Falling asleep, nightmareless.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: Sorry this took wayyy too long to post! I will try to finish another chapter soon, though. Keep reading, my lovelies! Kisses!***


	8. Spencer: Train Traveling

Spencer: Train; Traveling

"Spencer Hastings!" calls a shrill voice from beyond my compartment door, "We are due to arrive at the Capitol shortly!" I sit up in my bed, yawning. _Capitol, sweet, Capitol. _I think to myself.

"Coming, Lilantic!" I call back to District Eleven's escort. I stretch and stand up in my rumpled clothing from yesterday. I slowly peel off my mother's white blouse and light blue skirt, and then change into a sparkly tank top and the shortest skirt I can find. Today I play the role of slut.

Lilantic knocks on my door. "Done in there, Spencer?" I just open the door as she is about to knock again. Lilantic glances at my outfit in horror. "Your skirt is much to short!" she announces loudly.

I just shrug, "It was in my closet." She purses her lips in a thin white line. "Well," she finally says, "breakfast is in the dining room. Like I said before, we should be arriving to the Capitol soon." I nod and she walks off down the smallish train hallway. I go the opposite way to the dining car. Darren Wilden, the boy tribute for District Eleven, and our mentor, Rukas, are sitting at the laughing and eating plates of food stacked high with delicacies. Darren looks up at me as I approach them, meeting my eyes.

"Spencer," he nods, "good morning." I sit down at an empty chair across from the two yahoos, not answering Darren. A Capitol attendant immediately brings me a large plate consisting of bacon, eggs, pancakes, rich boysenberry syrup, orange slices, and ham, all for me. Rukas stands up, bumping the table with his knees, and stares out the window behind me. I look over as well and notice that the train is slowing down. We are so close to entering the Capitol. Rukas turns to face both of us.

"As soon as you two get off this train your stylists and prep teams will be in charge of you. And, don't bite them." He says. As soon as he says the part about biting our prep teams I thought he was kidding. But his expression was rock hard and serious.

"Okay, Rukas." I say politely. He nods with a frown still etched on his face and leaves the car. I look back out the window when sudden darkness envelopes the entire car. We must be passing through the mountains to reach the Capitol. Because of lack of lights in the car, it takes a while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Then I feel two rough hands placed on my hips and a small peck on my neck. I whip around to glare at the smirking Darren Wilden's dark figure. He smiles mischievously. "Don't. Touch. Me." I say coldly. Darren puts his hands up in surrender.

"We only have a few days, maybe a week. I am just trying to make the best of them." I suddenly feel nauseous. He grabs me again and pulls me towards him, slamming my lips into his. He kisses me fiercely and I try to push him away but he places a hand behind my head. Momentarily I think _He's right, we only have a few days; make the best of them. _My lips move with his and I wrap my arms around his neck.

He is not much older than I am, just eighteen. But I love the way he smells and the way he holds me as we kiss. Suddenly, the door swings open and someone clears their throat loudly. The light flickers on and I quickly side step away from Darren, now trusting me. The man in the Capitol uniform looks at us suspiciously. "This is for you, Miss. Hastings." He says handing me a letter. I nod my thanks and he leaves the room eyeing Darren.

"What is it, Spencer?" Darren asks nosily. I wave him away and stand against the wall. I take the crisp white paper out of the envelope labeled; _Spencer._

_**You can't rape the willing; Spence, but you can have some "good times" with your fellow tributes! Kisses!**_

_**-A**_

I blush at the words 'rape' and 'good times' and quickly shove the paper back into the envelope. "Do you know who sent this?" I ask Darren, holding up the envelope so he can see my name written neatly on the front. He shrugs and stares at my boobs in my sparkly tank top. I blush again and pull up my shirt more. All I can think is about Darren and our lips forming together. I also pull my skirt down a bit, feeling a slight breeze. Darren and I feel perfect together, forever.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: Thank you to everyone that reads and reviews my story! You guys are amazing! Did you think I wouldn't add an 'A' note? ;) Love you, lovelies! **

**P.s. I suck at kissing scenes, oh well!**


	9. Aria: The Capitol

***A/N: Hey, I just wanted to say that I do not own The Hunger Games or Pretty Little Liars! Just my work that comes from it!**

* * *

><p>Aria: The Capitol<p>

My wonderful prep team, Emory, Daicy, Lillee, all run around me, constantly ripping hair off of my already raw body. As well as filing my nails and washing me down with a foamy soap that is supposed to wash off all the dirt, even though I already showered on the train. I would almost be lying when I say they aren't wonderful, although, they are great company. They circle around me once more and Daicy, a petite lady with long silky blue hair, nods.

"She looks fabulous!" Daicy trills in her Capitol accent. Emory and Lillee whisper to each other.

"Not as fabulous as you, Daicy!" Lillee exclaims.

"Thank you, Lillee. I believe you are right!" Daicy says. Emory glances at his green rhinestone watch. "Come on now, we need to go, girls." They all nod and leave the room. I quickly grab my robe and put it on, pulling the drawstrings tight. A few moments later another lady walks in, with dark brown curly locks, pretty face and eyes, and a tattoo of a black heart on the back of her hand. I could almost classify her as normal person, until I hear Capitol accent.

"Aria, is it?" She asks me. Suddenly, shy, I just nod my head. She smiles sympathetically. "Well, I am your stylist, Marah." I have to admit, it is not a name you would find in the Capitol but she is quite pretty. Marah walks around me, studying my now naked body, as my prep team did. "You know, Aria, you are very gorgeous for your age." She gushes. _For my age? What is that supposed to mean?, _I think, _Do they think dying their skin all the colors of the rainbow and tattoos that run and down their bodies are beautiful?_

"Thank you, Marah." I say instead, trying to blush.

Marah smiles, "Now for your district costumes, Jillian and I were thinking about fruit hats, like a banquet, and a swim suit. The more they see the better, because you are just so gorgeous!" She pinches my cheek. I frown as she walks away. Our District costumes are going to be absolutely terrible, what do any of those things have to do with Capitol luxuries! Especially 'the more they see the better' part. Marah comes back holding a skimpy red bikini. She hands it to me with a creepy smile on her face and I notice her tattoo again. I quickly dress in my tiny red bikini that will definitely leave some heads turning and mouths salivating. I put my robe back on and Marah comes back into the room.

Before she can say anything, I blurt, "What is your tattoo for?" I immediately regret it; I wish I could have just shut my mouth. She sighs and sits down next to me.

"It's kind of hard to explain. In my mind the Capitol doesn't care about us." _They don't, Marah! _I think, sourly. "I was once a mother that lived in District One. I had a beautiful family. A loving husband, an eighteen year old boy named Jorden, and the sweetest baby ever. Her name was Jessa. She was twelve when she entered the games." A tear rolls down Marah's face. "She died in the games. My husband committed suicide a few days later. A month later Jorden was killed in a factory accident, and I was suddenly… alone. The Capitol soon took me in and I have been a stylist ever since." I glance down at her tattoo and her gaze follows. "The tattoo symbolizes hatred for the Capitol and the love that Districts never receive." I am on the verge of tears as well, but I am soon going to be in front of more cameras.

"How did Jessa die?" I ask bravely. Marah puts her head in her hands.

"A District Seven girl killed her… with an axe." She bawled loudly. "I'm so sorry." Marah whimpers, "I need to finish your outfit." Marah wipes her nose and eyes on a tissue and she gets back to work. She uses thin red ribbons to wrap in patterns on my arms and legs. Marah holds up the end to one of ribbon strands. "When you are almost done circling on your chariot, pull this." She tucks the small piece in my swim suit.

"What does it do?" I ask curiously.

"Well, you pull it and the ribbon floats off your limbs like-" I cut her off, knowing what it is supposed to resemble.

"Like blood…" I whisper. Marah nods. "Could you get killed for this, Marah?" I press, leaning forwards.

She pauses, "I have nothing to live for anyway." That fills me with sorrow. Marah places my silly fruit hat on my head. "To represent delicacies." She says, "And you represent a luxury. Just an item they can't have." I look into the full length mirror across the then back at Marah.

"Thank you." I whisper. "I'm playing for Jessa." Marah then nods and bursts into tears again.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: I felt like I should add a sad story. Review, I guess, I'm not going to make you. Mkay Bye!**


	10. Hanna:The Capitol

Hanna: Capitol

I give my partner a small smile and kiss him once more before he speaks. "You know, Hanna." Finnick says with an arm around my waist, in the small, stuffy Capitol closet. "You are a great kisser." I blush, my hands still pressed up against his muscular chest. He grins back and pulls me closer, and kisses me again but more passionately.

My absurd stylists thought would be a 'splendid idea!' to dress me in a flowy aquamarine dress that complements my eyes, blue satin ballet flats, and a small silver tiara. Plus the dress has light up bubbles on it, pathetic. It has Capitol written all over it. It took me forever to convince them not to throw in some sky blue streaks in my already fabulous hair. Instead, I was given a metal trident, a replica of Finnick's, which, of course, I don't mind.

I kiss him back, my fingers traveling through his sandy blonde hair. Finnick pulls away, breathless. "You know, we kind of resemble each other." He whispers, twirling a whisp of my hair around his finger. "I will also be rooting for you, Hanna. That other guy seems uptight." I nod vigorously, my curls bouncing around my shoulders. Finnick tilts my chin upwards and kisses me lightly on the lips, a kiss just like Sean's on the train. A smile plays on his lips.

"We should get you out there for the chariot rides." He pushes the door open and we step out of the closet. (Literally not figuratively, folks.)

Finnick is quite dapper in his satin light blue suit and dark blue tie with little bubbles in different shades of blue on it. Even his shoes, a shiny black with a light blue zigzag racing across, are attractive.

He brushes back his now messy hair then grins at me. He pulls me along to where he says the stables are. When we get there I see Sean dressed as a merman and I stifle a laugh into the palm of my hand. A Capitol attendant leads us to our chariot and I step onto the platform.

Finnick shows up right behind me with a handful of sugar cubes. "Sugar cube?" He offers to us, stretching out his arm. I graciously take one and pop it into my mouth, blushing furiously. Sean shakes his head in disgust. Finnick shrugs it off and eats another one. He catches me eye and winks. I try not to blush but, I do anyways, and look away.

"So do we just stand here and look fearsome or something?" Sean asks, cockily.

"Well you can, but it would be better if you, boy, pretend to swim around your princess."

Sean's face turns red with embarrassment. "How am I supposed to do that?" He growls at Finnick.

"Considering that the Greek Goddess, Athena, created the chariot, and that there isn't very much room… Just dance in place." Finnick replies coolly. "Like this!" He starts squatting and waving his arms everywhere. I giggle softly next to Sean.

Sean, on the other hand, squeezes his hands into fists. "That is ridiculous!" He yells, throwing his arms into the air.

Finnick ignores Sean's outburst, but instead he says: "Yes, wave your arms in the air like that and squat!" I accidentally snort and laugh loudly, some people turn to stare.

Sean growls, "That's it!" and pounces out of the chariot and onto Finnick.

"Help!" Finnick shouts, unprepared to be attacked. I gasp, still standing in the chariot. Sean continuously punches Finnick in the chest, so he can barely breathe. A Capitol attendant nearby calls for Peacekeepers as he hears the cries for help. Five Peacekeepers come running over and grab Sean, forcing his arms behind his back, and walking him out of the stables. He screams unflattering words on the way out.

I turn back to Finnick on the ground. I smile apologetically and hold my hand out to help him up. He smiles back, but more mischievous, and yanks my hand instead. I yelp as I tumble out the side of the chariot and on top of Finnick. He groans in pain as I land on his chest and I nervously push my long bangs behind my ear. A moment later he slips his hand behind my head and suddenly we are kissing on the stable floors. The small clump of hair falls out from behind my ear and my eyes flutter closed. I don't care if they see; if all of Panem sees. All I care is that I am Finnick's girl.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: OH MY GODS! First of all, I just wanted to say... it makes me extremely excited to say that I have just over 3,600 views on just this story! It is completely unexpected and I want to say THANK YOU to everyone that reads my Hunger Games/ Pretty Little Liars crossover! Also, I love it when you review. *Cough cough wink wink nudge nudge* Anyway, Thanks for all the support and I love you guys! Read on, Lovelies. MWAH!**


	11. Emily: The Capitol

Emily: Capitol

I look at myself in awe in the full length mirror and back at Cinna. "Are you sure, Cinna?" I ask him. He nods.

"I'm sure. You look fine, Emily." I feel like a poser or a duplicate of Katniss. I am the new Girl on Fire. I hear the door knob turn and Katniss walks in. She notices my costume and smiles. She laughs lightly.

"Trying to steal my title are we?" Katniss asks me. I can tell she is kidding because she can't hide her smile. Katniss hugs Cinna then smiles at me.

"You're not even supposed to be in here, Katniss." I remind her.

She shrugs and sits on the table. "That's what rebels do." I gaze back into the mirror and sigh. I feel like a Katniss doppelganger. In the reflection I see a girl, a girl not like me. I wear a black velvet strapless dress, black ballet flats, and a big black feathery pin attached to a headband. My hair is stunning, like a ball of fire with gold tinsel like highlights in it, all in a bun sitting on top of my head. My nails are painted with flames, just like Katniss's from last year entering the games. My legs are dressed with black tights, also with flames. It looks although flames are crawling up my slender legs. "You look beautiful, Em." Katniss drawls. "Any guy would be lucky to have you." I nervously smile back at her reflection in the mirror.

Cinna checks his silver watch. "We must go to the chariots now. The Open Ceremonies will begin shortly." Cinna says picking up my flame patterned shawl.

"Yeah, I should get going too." Katniss says, sliding off the edge of the table. She hugs me and tells me 'good luck'. Cinna and I both walk down to the stables together. He stops in front of District Twelve's chariot and he lifts my chin with his index and middle finger.

"Don't forget to smile, Emily." He whispers, draping the shawl around my shoulders. Cinna leaves and I climb into the chariot. As I adjust my shawl, someone steps onto the chariot next to me. I glance over and see Ben Coogan. He just stares straight ahead with an almost angry expression. A Capitol attendant struts past our chariot shouting that 'the Open Ceremonies are about to start!' Oh joy.

From where I am I can see the chariots lurching forward, one by one. Finally ours starts to move forward and I smile at the screaming crowds. I wave as the Capitols stare at me in awe. I look up at one of the television screens and see the beautiful blonde. Everything suddenly seems to move in slow motion after that. All I notice is her. She is smiling her dazzling white pearl smile. Her blonde curls bounce around her shoulders and her blue eyes twinkle. I breathe a deep sigh as I gaze upon her beauty. I must love her, I do love her. Loud cheering suddenly snaps me out of my daydream. I shake my head, trying to remove all bisexual thoughts, and smile at the crowds again. The Capitol citizens scream and cheer louder. They whistle and I blow kisses, blushing the whole time. The ride all together takes about ten more minutes then we ride into the city circle. The chariot rolls to a gradual stop and the President welcomes all of the tributes. Panem's Anthem plays over the well hidden speakers. After the Anthem, the chariots proceed back to the stables.

Flavius, Octavia, and Venia all rush towards us. "That was excellent!" Octavia babbles happily.

"Except when you were distracted." Flavius scolds.

"Flavius! It's her first time!" Venia reminds him. Octavia nods and offers her hand out to me. She helps me off the chariot as Flavius and Venia gab on about how I may be the next Katniss. I notice that they never mention anything about Ben. In fact, Ben just rolls his eyes at me and jumps off the chariot. He easily walks away without anyone noticing him in the loud crowd of people. Ben is just forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: Thank you so much, everyone! The support I get from just this story alone is amazing! Keep reading and reviewing! Kisses, Mwah! **


	12. Spencer: Training Center

Spencer: Training Center

My eyes snap open in haste. All while a horde of questions race through my mind. What happened last night? Where am I right now? I look around the semi dark room, and to my relief, it looks like my room in the Capitol. I sit up, supporting my body by my propped up elbows. An eloquent quilt is half draped over my freezing body. Everything was a blur last night, I barely remember getting off the chariot, much less eating supper. Then my memory slowly filters into my thoughts. Wine, I had celebratory wine at dinner. I put my face in my hand, frustrated. If I think I am getting anywhere in these games, I shouldn't being doing stupid stuff like this. I groan softly and flop back down on the bed, rolling over.

A quiet yawn sounds on the other side of me and my muscles tense up. _I am absolutely _not_ in my room _I think, panicking. The bed shifts a bit and I peer over to see who it is. I breathe a sigh of relief; it's just my District partner, Darren. Darren yawns again then stretches.

"Morin' sleepyhead. Crazy night last night, eh?" I look at him, confused. _Crazy night? What did I do?_ I think.

"Refresh my memory?" I say coolly. Darren gets out of bed and opens a dresser drawer, taking out a clean shirt. He laughs.

"You don't remember, do?" He asks as he slips on the clean shirt over his toned torso.

"I didn't say that." I reply defensively. He sits on the edge of the bed and sighs. "Well," he begins, "you were stumbling around after dinner so I helped you to my room so I could keep an eye on your drunken ass."

I nod. "Go on…"

"Well, then you kissed me so we made out for a while."

I put my head in my hands again, blushing. "Does it get worse?" I ask.

Darren doesn't answer for a bit, but then says: "Yeah…"

A part of me dies inside.

"After that, you jumped up on my bed screaming, and I quote, 'I want to get knocked up tonight' really loudly. Let's just say that Rukas came in to see what was going on. Of course, he knew you were drunk, we all saw how much wine you had last night."

"Oh my gosh." I say, my face turning red. "I'm such an idiot." Darren chuckles.

"I personally like your drunk ass self. You're not as uptight."

"I'm not uptight!" I almost shout, hurt. He helps me out of bed and pulls me into a hug.

"It is okay, Spence, I won't tell anyone."

"That I'm uptight?" I ask, looking up at him.

"About last night." He corrects. "Everyone already knows you are uptight." I groan as he squeezes me tighter.

"Better not tell." I mutter. He laughs again and kisses the top of my head.

"We should get down to the dining room for breakfast." I grab his hand and he leads me out of his room and down to breakfast. I can smell all the way from Darren's room. When we enter the car Rukas is sitting there, waiting for us.

"Did you, he makes quotations with his hands, get 'knocked up'?" He says smugly. I'm pretty sure my face was beet red from both rage and embarrassment.

"Eff you, Rukas." I reply grumpily. He chortles and leaves the room by himself. As soon as he leaves, though, Darren spins me around and presses his mouth to mine. I instantly feel a little better. I let go of his hand and we sit down at the table together, Darren sitting across from me. We eat chocolate cinnamon muffins with freshly squeezed orange juice.

After finishing eating, we are arranged to be sent down to the Training Center. The two of us ride the elevator down at ten A.M. The elevator doors slide open and we are greeted by the sight of tributes wandering around the Center. We step out and are immediately chased down by a Capitol attendant, who pins and eleven to my back.

Before Darren can follow me, I slip out of his grasp and wander away from him to the edible plants station. Another girl, with a number one pinned to the back of her shirt, stands there. I study her, she's thin and unlike a Career. _I wonder why a Career didn't volunteer to take her place _I think to myself. I walk the rest of the way to the station and notice that there is no instructor standing there.

"Hello, District One." I say casually, looking at the diagrams of dangerous plants on the table.

"Hello?" The girl answers confused. Then her head whips around the room and she leans over, setting down the potted plant in her hands. "This could be dangerous. I cannot speak to other tributes, Mentor's orders." She explains quickly in a hushed voice.

"My Mentor is-" I begin. But the girl is already rushing away from me, without another glance. I roll my eyes. She'll come around sometime.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN:Sorry,guys, I haven't been able to add another chapter. But here it is! It is about time! If you have the time, review my previous chapters and tell me: 1) What is your favorite line/saying from one of the characters? 2)Who is your favorite character? 3) What are you looking forward to the most? ~Fly On my Lovelies~**


	13. Aria: Training Center

Aria: Training Center

"District Eleven tried to casually chat with you?" Mike asks me again.

"Yes, Mike." I reply, exasperated.

"Is she hot?" He asks, smiling. I roll my eyes.

"You are impossible, Mike." I reply. "And anyway, we aren't supposed to talk to the other tributes." I add in a hushed voice.

I continue to tie my piece of rope into a knot. I sigh. Even though we are at the knot tying station, attempting to learn even the simplest knots with an instructor, I can't seem to figure it out. Mike on the other hand, is a natural. Frustrated, I set the rope down on the table. Mike nudges me with his small, pointy elbow and smiles at his creation. I stare at the delicate knot he made and sigh. I stand on my tip toes and put my lips to his ear.

"You are my ally, Mike." I whisper.

"Was I not before?" He frowns.

"Of course you were." I clarify. "I was just reminding you." He nods, a smile spreading across his lips. I see his eyes flit over my shoulder for a moment.

"Can we have the hottie from District Four as our ally, too?"I turn around and see the girl with the large four pinned to her back. I turn back around and give him a look.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes again. "Find something useful in her, then maybe."

Slowly, I trudge over to the archery range, where the girl from District Twelve, Emily, I think, stands. I pick up a bow and an arrow. I notch the arrow, position the bow, and shoot. The arrow sails through the air and strikes the dummy in the center of the chest. The girl looks at me in astonishment.

"Wow, that was amazing!" she says. I have never shot an arrow in my entire life until this day.

"Thanks." I say awkwardly. I decide to risk talking to this girl, despite Fabian's orders. She smiles and holds out her hand.

"My name is Emily." I don't understand why she is being friendly to me. Is it just strategy? I take her hand in mine and shake it.

"Aria, District One." Emily nods as I release her hand. Momentarily she looks away and rubs her arm.

"Erm, I don't know anyone here and my… partner refuses to talk to me. Can we… be allies, perhaps?" I shrug and pull out another arrow from the container.

"What do you have to contribute?" I ask, notching another arrow.

"Well," she starts, "I _am _from District Twelve and I am pretty good with knives…" I let the arrow fly through the air and it hits the dummy in the chest again. I turn towards Emily, lowering my bow.

"Are you afraid of me, Emily?" I ask. She shakes her head quickly with wide eyes, then closes them and nods slowly. "Well, may I see you practice with knives, please?" I ask her. It almost feels weird asking someone that out loud. Emily agrees and I shoot another arrow and it hits the dummy in the shoulder.

Satisfied, we move over to the knife throwing station. Emily, uncertain and shaky, chooses two knives from the instructor. She stands in front of the dummies twenty feet away, her legs shaking. She raises her arm and throws the knife. It spins through the air before hitting the target right in the gut. Emily turns and smiles at me and I give her the thumbs up to continue. A while later, she expertly throws a few more and they stick in the dummy every time. Spinning and crouching they fly out of her hand and stick the dummies. I nod, very impressed.

"Emily, how would you like to be my ally?" Emily smiles and accepts my offer and we walk back to the archery range to practice together. I attempt to teach her how to hold the bow and arrow in place, no such luck. After about an hour more, she masters holding the pair, but can't quite seem to shoot an actual arrow. The arrows just, kind of, fall to the floor when she lets go. I sigh. I would rate Emily at mediocre at best.

"Now," I say, "we are allies. We stick together until the end. No backstabbing, literally."

"I promise." Emily replies, holding up her right hand.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: I'm glad I finally got two chapters done in a day. It makes me feel so accomplished! Even though i keep watching PewDiePie and Tobuscus play Happy Wheels... Anyway, thanks to all my viewers! You guise make me so happeh. c: **

**~Fly On my Lovelies~**


	14. Hanna: Training Center

Hanna: Training Center

It's day two of training and I met at least half of the tributes, someone should want to be allies with me. I met both of District Two, Klaudia from Nine, who is also a mayor's daughter, the blind girl, Jenna, and I even got to briefly speak to Alison Dilaurentis.

As I spoke to her, though, my eyes kept drifting to her long blonde hair around her shoulders. I made the mistake of asking her how she got her hair so shiny. I'll just say I'm pretty sure she thinks I am nuts. The Stylists do our hair, stupid me.

As a tribute of District Four, I mastered the knot tying in no time. Although, I never really thought about using an actual weapon until I saw some of the other tributes. They wield their weaponry masterfully; all I can do is tie knots. I shake my head and turn away from them. _I'm not violent_ I tell myself. I would rather sit up in a tree or in the bottom of a pond, and wait it out. Unfortunately, I would either, a) fall or b) drown.

Instead, I sigh and walk over to the edible insects station, even though I would _never_ touch a bug, much less eat one. But, I may have a better chance learning two things to get an ally. As I approach the table I notice a boy standing there, studying the bug diagrams. There is small number five on his shirt sleeve then the bigger version on his back.

I remember him, Toby Cavanaugh, he is Jenna's brother. I press the palms of my hands flat onto the table as I stare at all the nasty, creepy crawly, poisonous, exoskeleton bugs and shudder.

"These taste like peanut butter." He says suddenly, pointing to a small terrarium with brown bugs in it.

"I could never eat a bug." I reply honestly, looking up at him. Toby laughs then points to a different terrarium.

"The colorful ones are usually poisonous. The black and brown ones, for the most part, are edible. This one is one of the most dangerous." He picks up a terrarium and examines it.

"How do you know?" I question.

"From the looks of it, it seems like an edible insect. What you may not see is the small shiny blue-green patch on its underside."

"How do you know all this information?" I ask. He sets the bug enclosure down and taps his head, grinning.

"Past knowledge, from my District, and, of course, the guides on the table. I like to learn new things." I blush, looking down at the table. Of course, that is what the stations are for, learning about survival. "I didn't catch your name." Toby says, cocking his head to the left. He places a hand on the table, leaning against it. "It's…Hanna, right?" I look at him, confused and he chuckles.

_The Reapings_ I think stupidly.

"Oh, yeah." I laugh lightly. Toby waves it off. "Is Jenna your ally?" I ask Toby curiously, sliding closer to him. He shrugs then stretches his arms.

"I am kind of forced to, actually, her being my blind half-sister and all." He rolls his eyes and I giggle. Toby leans over, near my ear, and whispers. "I would rather have her die in the beginning so she won't have a hard time. Suffering, you know?" I nod in agreement. Although, I am slightly appalled by his comment. He smiles again and I stifle a laugh at his gorgeousness.

"Hanna, may I see you for a bit?"someone calls out. I turn towards the voice and my breath catches in my throat.

"Isn't that your Mentor?" Toby whispers.

I look over my shoulder, smiling apologetically. "I'll have to see you around, Toby."

Finnick gives me a half smile and his gaze flickers over to Toby behind me. I walk over to the elevators where he stands, trying not to seem too out of place. He meets me in the elevator and the doors slide closed.

As soon as the doors closed, Finnick grabs me around the waist and pulls me close to him. I can feel his nice, warm, inviting body heat, as it is chilly in the Training Center. I desperately slam my lips to his, passionately kissing my Mentor. But the time has gone by too quickly, the doors slide open. I grab his hand, panting, and lead him to my Tribute room. I lock the door behind him and we continue to make out. His tongue circles my lips lightly and I giggle, gaining him entrance. Finnick's warm, wet tongue slides into my mouth and I groan quietly. _Oh God_ I think. _This is what I want, him. _My fingers tangle through his soft sandy blonde hair. Then he suddenly pulls his shirt over his head, momentarily breaking our kiss, revealing a tan, muscular torso. Before I can really react to this, Finnick gently pushes me down onto my bed. We lay there smooching until we fall asleep a while later.

* * *

><p>Next thing I know, there is a loud knock on the door, startling me. Untangling my arms from Finnick's sleeping figure, I sit up. I watch as a piece of paper slides under the door and shadows race away. I get up and pick it up. Fear rushes through me as I glance over at Finnick sleeping on my bed. <em>What if they know?<em> I flip it open to read.

**Hannakins: naughty, naughty! You are as bad as Aria! Forbidden loves are always the nastiest! Be cautious, I'm always watching you. Kisses! -A**

I read the note again and again. _Who is Aria?_ Nearby, Finnick yawns and stretches on the bed.

"Oh!" He groans, slapping his palm to his face. "It's almost supper! Just dress up and be down there in a few minutes, Hanna." He says quickly, buttoning his shirt. On the way out he kisses me then I stand there, alone. I shove the note in my pillowcase and look for something presentable.

I shiver slightly, realizing I fell asleep with just a pink bra and my training pants on. I blush then open the closet. The dresses are stunning; sparkling, flowy, long, short, the possibilities just keep going. I smile and pull out a short salmon colored dress with lacey trim. I shimmy into it, adding white ballet flats, and hurry down to the dining room.

As I enter the room I notice everyone else is seated and feasting.

"Wardrobe malfunctions." I say weakly, sliding into my seat.

Sean snorts across the table. "Because what you're wearing right now isn't?" My face flushes red with anger and I grip the edge of the table. Knowing Sean, he would have loved it when we were together. He is just being bitter and discourteous.

"I will personally kill you myself." I snarl coldly. Fabian chuckles, and then accidentally chokes on his food.

"Do you think I am kidding?" I blurt loudly.

"Hanna, it's okay, calm down." Finnick replies coolly. I throw my napkin down, pushing away from the table. Of all people I would think Finnick would understand.

"I'm going to bed." I huff, standing up. I storm out of the room, my flats slapping across the marble floor and my temper flaring. I plan on to get revenge on Sean, even if it's the last thing I do. I don't really care if my mother thinks I am a complete savage. That is just something she is going to have to live with. If I'm going down, I'm taking him down with me.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN:I really love writing this story for you guys! I hope you think the same. Just PM me if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions!**

**~Fly On my Lovelies~**


	15. Emily: Training Center

Emily: Training Center

It's the third and final day of training, as well as the private sessions with the Gamemakers. I have been practicing shooting arrows all day yesterday and today with my ally, Aria. She really is a great fri- ally. That is, until one of us die, or both. I sigh as Aria shoots another arrow and it punctures the mannequin's throat. I swallow the lump in my throat; I really hope I don't get on her bad side.

On another note, I have almost totally forgotten the beautiful all during training. As if summoned, she steps into the Training Center with her equally dazzling brother with a mob of other tributes trailing just behind them. My mind races _I have to get her to notice me. _

I turn to Aria and lean over to her ear. "Wow them with your skills, Aria." I whisper. She turns her head ever so slightly my way.

"Are you crazy, Em? There is nothing to show them. I don't need to impress them." She snorts. "We would be a huge target for the Careers." I give her a slight smile. It's weird, Aria saying that, she being from District One and all.

"How could they not already know? It is an open Training Center after all." She shrugs, stumped, and loads another arrow. She aims quietly and lets it fly, slamming the dummy in the chest so hard it almost topples over. I let my jaw drop in surprise; she has never hit it _that_ hard before. Aria inhales deeply.

"Let's get this over with." She replies facing the targets. I know she already got all of the other tributes' attention because the sound of the mannequin made such a clatter in the slightly echoic room. I quickly get more arrows and carefully carry them to the awaiting Aria. I slide them into a practice quiver and she straps it to her back. I step back so she can focus but so I can also see the others' expressions. Aria stands ready then empties arrow after arrow into a couple of the untouched dummies. They let out a loud _Whap! _every time an arrow imbeds itself into the targets. She picks up another one and slowly lines it up, lets it go and it strikes a target where the heart resides. I grin at her good work and realize the center is completely silent. I turn to peer at the other with satisfaction. All of them have given the impression of being afraid, in awe, and of course, wide eyes. All but the two gorgeous siblings, who roll their eyes in boredom. My smile dissipates into a frown. I poke Aria's shoulder and she turns, to her surprise.

"What a show off." The girl comments, walking away, her posse following suit. Aria's brother, of who was in the crowd, claps wildly, smiling. The other tributes glance at us, their eyes quickly returning to the leader. I see the girl from Four watching us from the knife station and she quickly returns to her work. A few others look away as well.

"I'm so sorry, Aria." I whisper, putting my hand on her shoulder. She gives me a small smile.

"It was fun though."

"And they now know who's in boss." I reply enthusiastically.

"Hopefully." She interrupts. Mike finally walks over, a huge childish grin on his face.

"That was great, Aria!" He exclaims happily. I look around the now busy Center.

"This might be a very difficult Hunger Games this year."


	16. Spencer: Private Sessions

Spencer: Training Center/ Private Sessions

I watched in shock from the axe station as the girl from District One, a classic Career, hits the dummy every time with such precision. Although, it really irks me, that there is another archer in the competition alike Katniss. She is going to get so much publicity. I glance at her grinning partner and frown. The girl from Twelve, Emily Fields, everyone knows her already. But why is she with the archer, a Career? Together they will be unstoppable.

I decide I am off better than some others after a moment, I can use an axe, others cannot even figure out how to use a weapon. Darren on the other hand, just stands there, staring at my butt. He will undoubtedly be among the first to die. As long as he doesn't mess with my training, I leave him be. This silly "love" between us needs to stop soon anyway.

In both hands I hold razor-sharp battle axes and starts hacking away at the mannequins before me. After a while, someone sneaks up on me, though.

"Wicked skills, Eleven." The male voice calls, scaring the daylights out of me. I yelp and whip around, holding my axes out. The kid bounces backwards, chuckling and putting his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm Ian." He says. I wipe my glistening face with the bottom of my shirt.

"Listen up, Seven." I say, venom in my voice. "Go flirt with some other eager girl, I'm busy." I hold up the axe to his face so he hopefully leaves in defeat.

"No fighting in the Training Center." Atala calls, eavesdropping. Ian narrows his eyes at me.

"I need to take a bathroom break." He replies slowly but loud enough that Atala can hear.

He begins to walk away and I look back at Darren, a look of suspicion on his face. My gut tells me to follow after him to the bathrooms. I run after him and peek into the men's room.

As soon as I round the corner two hands clamp around my body and mouth. The bully spins me around so I'm facing away from him.

"You move, you die." Says the husky voice in my ear. I freeze so I'm perfectly still, my breath in my throat. My attacker shifts his body and pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket, then stuffs it into mine. He then blind folds, gags me, and ties my hands together, pushing me into the handicap stall. I hear him lock it behind him as he follows me in.

From a few stalls down, I hear the toilet flush and the stall opening. I try to scream but it comes out as a muffled cry. Although, Ian cannot hear my cry over the running water. I suddenly feel a cool metal under my chin and the warning in my ear.

"You talk, you die." I try to swallow the lump in my throat. My eyes begin to moisten. He removes the knife and I press myself into the corner, my tears soaking the blindfold.

_What could this man possibly want from me? Why is he keeping me here? _I hear footsteps come into the bathroom my throat starts to close up from tears.

"Eleven, are you in here?" Ian calls out. I almost want to double over in joyful tears, hearing that boy's voice. I don't particularly like him, but it's better than being stuck in here with a strange man. I make a muffled garbled noise against my gag, falling to my knees, crying. But I hear that same metal clink and feel the cool metal on my throat, just hard enough so I know it's there. I feel weak just thinking about what he could easily do to me. A few moments later Ian speaks again.

"Eleven? Are you okay?" If I could sigh with relief I would, trust me. At least he knows I am in here. Ian's footsteps fade away out the door. The man seizes the knife and I almost gasp a breath of air. Instead of quiet, dozens of footfalls echo into the bathroom.

"Come out with your hands up and any weapons on the floor!" the gruff voice shouts, startling me. I tense then, it is a Peacekeeper. They always have that natural scary voice and look to them. I press myself farther into the corner of the stall, glad for some help. Next thing I know, I hear the click of a gun. And it doesn't sound like it came from outside the stall. I push my feet out in front of me, so I'm sitting on my butt, propelling myself backwards into the wall, still. I begin to panic again, my mind racing.

_I never thought it would end like this. I thought my death would be sort of nice like little Rue's was. _

I choke on a sob then the shot is sounded. I make a gasping-gargling noise and fall over on the ground. The blackness already begins to envelope me and I feel my warm sticky blood soaking my clothes. I finally realize that Peacekeepers are yelling and shots are being fired. It's all hazy though, like fog.

But I take notice of the most wonderful thing ever; Ian's voice.

"It's okay, Eleven." He says distantly, working at my blindfold. He rips the dirty cloth from my eyes. I blink up at him, my eyes fluttering closed. "Keep your eyes open, Eleven." He says forcefully, working at the knot in my gag. I open my tired eyes, watching him as he works. "It will be okay, you're fine. You hit your head pretty good though." He assures me vaguely, tying the cloth around my upper arm. I don't speak though; I just lay there in my own blood, watching Ian. Finally he looks down at me and the corner of his mouth goes up in a smile.

"Thank you." I whisper. He nods and leans over, briefly pressing his moist lips to my dirty ones. He pulls back and my vision goes black as I begin to go unconscious.

"Eleven, keep your eyes open. Eleven?" I feel his strong hands on shoulders, shaking me. "Eleven wake up!" He shouts forcefully.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: I have to admit that Spencer's chapters are not my strongest point but... More to come soon! Merry Christmas everyone!**

**~Fly On Lovelies~**


	17. Aria: Private Sessions

Aria: Training Center/ Private Sessions

I saw at least a dozen Peacekeepers and a tribute rushing into the men's bathroom while we were practicing and became concerned. Emily nudges me with her elbow, messing up my aim. I turn to look at her, sort of frustrated.

"Did you see that, Aria?" She whispers. I nod; of course, everyone saw them run into a bathroom, how weird though. Returning to aiming my arrow in the notch, we hear multiple gun shots and I almost drop my bow and arrow, startled. A few Gamemakers step forward from a far point in the room.

"We will begin the Private Sessions now." One says with a royal blue rob and green tinted hair. Setting the pair down I step forward, being from District One I go first, and follow them into the Private Sessions room. They all sit down behind their force field, silently exchanging conversations.

I peer along the long wall of weapons and immediately recognize them all from the Training Center. So I walk over and pick up the exact same bow and quiver set and sling it on my back. I also spy some bright safety orange disks that I've seen a few tributes use for accuracy practice. Although, I haven't used the disks I suppose it would be a good time to try, even if I don't get a good score though, everyone already knows I can use a bow.

I load my bow with an arrow and quickly toss three disks high into the air, and aim and release. I let the arrow sail through the air and it bursts the disk as if it exploded. I grin, satisfied with myself, and do another then another. Each one explodes on impact. After about ten more of those and a few shots at the mannequins, I turn to the Gamemakers, set my things down, bow, and leave the room.

My nerves are all jittery and nervous as I leave but I know I did a good job. I don't think I was even supposed to walk out yet but they seemed too petrified to do anything. In a while my little brother will be out there too. I haven't even paid much attention to him since training started. That is until I heard the gunshot. My stomach drops and I swear I can taste blood. It was nearby and I hear a few people screaming.

_No, no, no._

My feet propel me forward and I sprint back towards the Training Center.

"Mike!" I call out desperately. "Mike!" He pokes his head out from behind the wall. I see his childish face and tears of happiness well in my eyes. I run into Mike's outreached arms like I am the younger sibling. I stroke his hair lovingly while weeping. "I thought it could have been you, Mike." I wail into his shoulder. He tries to calm me down, shushing me and telling me about the knots he can make. Someone pokes my shoulder and I turn around, wiping away my tears. Emily holds me out a tissue. I gratefully accept it and all three of us sit down on the floor. I blow my nose and stick the tissue into my boot. Emily watches me curiously.

"What?" I ask.

"N-Nothing." She replies, blushing and looking away. I glance at Mike with a raised eyebrow and he shrugs.

"Did anyone get… hurt?" I press Emily, leaning closer to her.

"The girl from District Eleven, I don't remember her name though… she was injured." She says. "The Capitol attendants will get her out of there and make sure she's healed by the time the games begin." Mike snaps his fingers.

"Spencer Hastings! That's her name!" he announces proudly. I glare back at him.

"You need to stop flirting with competition, Mike." I groan. He shrugs again.

"What can I say? She's pretty hot though." He boasts. I roll my eyes at his attempt to be funny again. Emily covers her mouth and giggles, her eyes closing. She seems to a normal happy teenager ripped out of her home only to come to this hell hole. I sigh and prop my cheek on my hand, projecting a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: Sorry for the short chapter. If you have any ideas, suggestions, advice, questions, etc. just private message me or review. Have a happy holidays everybody!**

**~Fly On Lovelies~**


	18. Emily: Private Sessions

Emily: Training Center/ Private Sessions

Mike, Aria's brother, slings an arm around my waist.

"Have you seen any cute guys around here, Em?" he winks at me. I blush and glance towards the blonde beauty, quickly looking away.

"N-No." I say quietly, my face reddening with embarrassment. Mike chuckles.

"Well you can always count on me, Em." Aria groans.

"Stop flirting with my ally, Mike."

"You mean _our_ ally, Aria?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. He doesn't deny flirting with me though. Aria murmurs something unintelligible as response and turns away. Mike smiles at me and I grin nervously back. Then he tickles me with his free hand. I giggle, slapping his hand to stop so he moves on to playing with my hair. All I can think about though is the gorgeous girl with the blonde hair. I watch as she and her debonair brother talk to each other in private across the room. I accidently let out a sigh as I watch her lips form the words I cannot hear. Mike follows my gaze to the two dazzling siblings.

"Oh I see now." He says snapping his fingers. "You like Jason Dilaurentis. He seems pretty cool." I turn to look at Mike, his arm slipping from my waist.

"What?" I ask with a confused expression.

"Jason Dilaurentis…?" he hints.

"Oh, no!" I shake my head. Mike smiles.

"You're mysterious, I like that about you." I return a small smile back.

"Mike, you're making me sick over here." Aria says, making a gagging sound.

"No matter." He replies, shrugging. Mike attempts to slip his arm around my waist again but I wriggle away. He looks over at me with a hurt expression on his face.

"No offense, Mike, but you're not my… type." I explain slowly. He glances back at the golden haired siblings. A bunch of other tribute girls gather around them and Jason walks away, hands in his pockets.

"Then what _is_ your type, Em?" Mike leans forward, eager for my response. My mind suddenly goes blank and fear bolts through my body. The blood rushes to my ears and everything around me seems deathly quiet. Also, my palms begin to sweat so I dig my fingernails into my palm, trying not to unexpectedly burst into tears.

"I- I um, well…" I start nervously.

"Leave her alone, Mike." Aria interrupts, glaring at her younger brother. I sigh in relief and silently thank her.

"Yes, listen to your sister, Mike." I taunt. He narrows his eyes then grabs my arm, pulling me close to him.

"I will find out in time." He mumbles into my ear. I yank my arm out of his grasp and he walks away, straight into the group of giggling, gossiping tribute girls. I gaze over at them in jealousy; Mike gets along so well with them. I remember Mona from Two, Alison and Courtney, Tabitha from Eight, Klaudia, and Kate and they are all crowded around Mike. He has his arms around Klaudia and Tabitha. They all laugh loudly at something he must have said. I sigh in awe as I watch Alison's smooth glossed lips as she flirts with Mike. Her eyelashes flutter as she moves in closer to him, looking super seductive.

"Em?" Aria quietly asks, gently poking my shoulder. I blush and spin around to face her.

"I- I'm sorry, Aria." I whisper. She looks at me confused.

"Sorry for what, Emily?" She laughs lightly. I open my mouth to reply but then I close it and just shrug.

"Nevermind." I say quickly.

"You just seem weird, Emily, bothered. What's wrong?" Aria says slowly. I suddenly reach over and grab her hand, not thinking.

"Where are we going, Em?" She whispers, concern in her voice. I ignore her cries as I continue to drag her to the womens' bathroom.

"I'm serious, Emily." Aria warns, squeezing my hand. I carefully push her into a stall and lock it behind me.

"I'm serious too, Aria." I answer back quietly.

"I don't understand." She replies, confusion on her face. As I lean over to her ear, I smell her strawberry scented shampoo. I close my eyes and inhale deeply then answer.

"I'm not exactly who you think I am, Aria." I breathe. I feel her muscles tense up next to me.

"What do you mean?" she asks, her voice slightly trembling.

"I'm…" I breathe in deeply again. "I'm gay, Aria." She backs up slightly.

"What?" I open my eyes to look at her and nod. She stares back at me, her expression almost unreadable. Although, I am pretty sure she is disgusted with me. Disgusted that I am different, weird, _lesbian._ My eyes droop shut in embarrassment and I lower my head in shame. Next thing I know, Aria's warm, comforting hands are on the sides of face. I look up in surprise. All I see is her face coming towards mine. I feel Aria's warm, glossed lips touch mine gently. Butterflies flutter in my stomach and I clench my hands at my side, not sure what to do with them. A spark of electricity flows through my body and my muscles calm. She pulls away, grinning nervously at me and blushing. Her hands leave my face as she quickly spins around, pushes the door open, and rushes out of the bathroom. I stand there, stunned. I run my hands through my hair and slide down the brick wall of the stall until I am sitting on the floor. I let out a breath of air, almost a sigh. My life is more complicated than I ever imagined. What would Mike say after I kissed his _sister_?

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: Whoo! That was exciting to write. Have an amazingly spectacular Christmas, Lovelies! (Or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa or anything else.) **

** ~Fly On Lovelies~**


	19. Spencer: Capitol

Spencer: Capitol

My eyes are tired as I slowly open them. I find a breathing tube in my nose as I look around the strange room, my eyes still adjusting. I clear my throat and flinch in pain; I must have slept with my mouth open again. I squint as I glance around the room again, my eyes finally starting to adjust. White walls, an empty wheelchair, a plain white curtain separating another bedroom, and a single window letting in a stunning pink sunrise. I have to look away from its beauty because it is so bright. I rub my tired eyes and throw the blankets off my bed. A smiling Capitol attendant walks into the room. I sit on the edge of my bed, my feet dangling over the side. The attendant walks towards me, her high heels click-clacking across the tile floor.

"Are you feeling better, Spencer?" She addresses. I turn my head to see if she is talking to me. Then I blink in surprise and scratch my head, not quite remembering.

"Yes." I flinch at the sound of my voice, not expecting anything to come out. She smiles and checks the machines beside me, writing down meaningless numbers. I sigh and stare off at the window, thinking deeply.

_Why can't I seem to remember anything? _

All I really know is that my name is Spencer, or it must be, and that I am in the Capitol's hospital, for why, I'm not sure. Maybe I have an incurable disease, I could die tomorrow. I feel my chest, my heart is beating normally. Or I think it is supposed to beat at that rate. I don't know why I am here, or how long I have been here. I'm not certain I have a family or a lover. Finally, I snap out of my reverie to find a teenaged boy intently staring at me. He carefully takes my hand in both of his and I watch him. _Who is this strange boy? _

"How are you, Spencer?" He finally says. I open my mouth to reassure this strange boy that' I am okay but, I realize I don't know. The boy watches me, confused. "Is something wrong, Spence?" I shrug, lifting one shoulder and wincing at the slight pain in the other.

"Do I know you?" I ask him, rubbing my sore shoulder. He chuckles and I raise an eyebrow, leaning in closer to him. "Why are you laughing at me? Did I say something funny?"I say quietly. The boy stops and studies my features.

"It's me, Darren, Spence." He squeezes my hand tightly. I stare at him blankly and he drops my hand like I have a disease. "Oh my God, Spencer." He says exasperatedly. He runs his long fingers through his hair, sighing, then stands up and stumbles out the door.

"Did I do something wrong?" I call quietly after him. Moments later, though, Darren returns with another man who is much older than he is. "More company?" I ask confused. He plops down in the rocking chair Darren was sitting in before.

"What is your name?" He quizzes me.

"Well, Spencer, of course." I say matter of factly.

"And who am I?" He says. I stop to think then look up at Darren for help but he just looks worried. I look back at the man and one shoulder shrug helplessly. "What _do_ you remember then?" He asks, leaning back in the chair. I tap my chin in thought.

"My name is Spencer. He is Darren." I say pointing at the boy. "And I am in the Capitol hospital." The man shakes his head and closes his eyes. Darren looks angry.

"See, Rukas? I already told her my name! She only remembers her name and where she is!" he shouts.

"You're scaring me." I say, scooting back up onto my bed.

"She has amnesia." Rukas, it must be, murmurs.

"Are you sure, Rukas?" Darren whispers back. He nods back.

"What is that? What is amnesia?" I question, eager to know.

"It's when you don't remember something." Darren answers through clenched teeth.

"Oh." I reply dumbly.

"Really, Spence." Darren exclaims, running his fingers through his hair again. "The games start tomorrow and you can't remember anything!" He throws his hands up in frustration.

"I-I'm sorry." I whisper, rubbing my arm.

"It's not your fault, Spencer. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Rukas replies gruffly. Darren shakes his head in disgust and leaves the room in a huff. Rukas, on the other hand, assists me by taking out my breathing tube and helps me off the bed. He leads me out the door and to the elevator. Rukas presses the button labeled eleven.

"When will my memory come back, Rukas?" I ask nervously, wringing my hands.

"I really don't know, Spence." He reaches over to caress my face momentarily. The elevator dings and the door slides open. We step into the empty hallway and he leads me to a room where we begin our training of some sort. A short time later, another Capitol attendant walks into the room and hands me a letter. He bows and leaves the room as quiet as he entered. I glance over at busy Rukas and I flip open the paper.

**_Before you know it, it will be too late, Spence! Kisses!_**

**_ -A_**


	20. Hanna: Capitol

Hanna: Capitol

"I think I am in love with you, Hanna Marin." Finnick utters between breaths. I kiss him back, smiling.

"I love you." I moan quietly. I release my interlocked fingers from behind his neck and sigh. He smiles and kisses the tip of my nose.

"Oh, dang," Finnick says, looking at his silver watch, "I have to coach my assigned tribute for the interviews."

"That must be a drag." I giggle. "Poor Sean." He grins, wagging scolding a finger in front my face. We entwine fingers as he leads me out of his private bathroom and into the dining room in the Capitol building.

"You know, your bathroom really is nicer than mine." I whisper in his ear on the way there. He chuckles.

"Maybe you will see it again someday." He replies, winking back at me. I giggle into my open palm. We sit down across from each other, getting down to business.

"Okay, so your strategy during the interviews can be… cute?" Finnick smiles when he says 'cute'. I giggle again and blush. "Oh, screw the coaching. You are perfect without it, Hanna." He smiles adorably and I just _know _I am completely and utterly in love with him. I reach over and take his outstretched hand, running my thumb over his smooth skin. I watch his soft kissable lips form his words as he speaks and I sigh in happiness. There cannot be a girl happier than I. Finnick, though, seems distressed.

"Hmm?" I mumble, returning to reality.

"Hanna, the girl tribute from District Eleven is injured." I frown and try to think of her name but I don't think I even met her.

"Is she okay?" I question saddened. Finnick shrugs a bit.

"I haven't gotten any recent news but I heard she has memory loss." I quietly gasp. _What if that would have been me? _It would be horrible for me especially to have memory loss. I wouldn't remember Finnick, it would be like losing a family member. I squeeze Finnick's hand tightly, giving him a slight smile. "Oh, yes, your dress for the interviews is as beautiful as your eyes." Finnick nods to himself, changing the subject. "I promise it won't be as gruesome as your chariot outfit, Hanna." He addresses me. "But, you still looked adorable as always." I smile. "I know you will be great out there, the crowd will _love _you. Just as much as I love you." He touches my nose and I laugh.

"And what about the training scores from yesterday?" I remind him.

"Oh, yeah, those came out yesterday." Finnick actually blushes and turns away. We cuddled after the Private Sessions were over and eventually fell asleep in each others arms in his room last night. It was really cute and sweet. We secretly had champagne from Finnick's secretive stash. It was a really nice night and we both slept like babies. I laugh nervously at the memory.

"Do you know what score I received?" Finnick swallows.

"A seven, my Beauty."He reaches over the table and lovingly caresses my face. I guess knot tying and knowing my bugs really came in handy, thanks to Toby. I will have to remember to thank him for the help. I walk around the table and embrace him tightly. Finnick kisses my forehead and I smile, squeezing him tighter. Suddenly, a note flies through the air towards us via paper airplane. It lands at Finnick's feet and we release each other so he can pick it up. "It says your name on it." He says, confusion on his face. I snatch it from his hand and unfold it. My blood immediately runs cold.

_**Hannakins: you weren't careful enough, now I spill your secret tonight at the interviews. All of Panem will find out about your forbidden paramour! **_

_** -A**_

A loud squeak emits my lips as I stumble backwards and drop the letter. "What is it, Hanna?"Finnick asks, reaching out and touching my elbow. I shake my head, frighted. "You are as white as a sheet, Hanna. What's wrong?" He grabs my arm as I try to get away. I point at the paper, another squeak coming from the back of my throat. I jerk my arm away from him and run towards the double doors, tears already welling in my eyes. I look back and see him reading over the note but I am already rushing away. He looks up suddenly, fear in his eyes. "Hanna, wait!" Finnick calls after me.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: Thanks for the support everyone. I have really been getting into typing all this lately. Thanks to everyone that views my stories! Love you guys and girls.**

**~Fly On Lovelies~**


	21. Aria: Capitol

***A/N: Please keep in mind that I wrote all of this before The Hunger Games movie even came out.***

* * *

><p>Aria: Capitol<p>

Marah carefully pulls my shimmery black dress over my head. I turn to look in the full length mirror and stifle a small gasp. It seems to glitter, but with no visible sparkling thread or glitter in sight. I twirl slowly and turn to Marah.

"Thank you, Marah." I whisper. I see her eyes dotted with tears as she pulls me into a tight hug. "Thank you for everything." I murmur into her sleeve. I move away from her grasp and she smiles. Marah fixes my already curled and styled hair. Her eyes meet mine for a moment and she looks away.

"You are so beautiful, Aria. I am glad that I get to be your stylist." Her thumb strokes my cheek.

"I'm glad too." I grin. She leads me to the stadium like auditorium for the interviews. Marah tells me that she is going to sit with all the other stylists and mentors. I sit down in my seat next to Mike, in the front row. He gives me a weak smile and grabs my hand for support.

"You're pale." He whispers next to me. I swallow the lump in my throat, forcing a small smile on my face.

"I feel pale." I laugh nervously.

"Good Afternoon and Happy Hunger Games!" booms the purple haired man upon the stage. The audience immediately silences. "We have many fabulous Tributes in this year's Hunger Games! Let's start off our interviews with Miss. Montgomery!" The Capitol Citizens begin to clap loudly as I nervously stand up in my high heels. I slowly teeter up the stairs and the man helps me up the way. We sit down and he wipes his brow, the crowd erupts in laughter. "Those shoes must give you quite a workout, am I right?" I blush and look down at my feet. The gorgeous black satin high heel strapped shoes that Marah picked out for me.

"Yes they do, Ceaser, I haven't worn anything as magnificent as these clothes my stylist, Marah, made for me in my life." I say quietly. Flattery works like a charm on the Capitol citizens. The crowd laughs again.

"Oh, of course, you haven't, Sweet heart!" He chuckles loudly, throwing his head back in joyous laughter. "Now, about the Reaping, were you frightened when you were chosen?" I sit there, startled Ceaser asked me _that _question.

"Well, of course, it was. It was the scariest moment of my life!" I fold my hands in my lap and cross my ankles. "I told my mother that everything was going to be okay, though." I explain. Ceaser nods, suddenly interested that I mentioned something about my mom.

"And can you tell us about your family, Aria?" he asks, leaning forward eagerly in his chair. I nod after a moment, although uncertain and reluctant.

"I live with my mother." I motion out to the crowd. "And my little brother, Mike."

"How about that Private Session's score? Hmm?" I blush again, remembering the ten I got in the Sessions.

"I'm sorry, Ceaser, but I don't believe I am allowed to speak of how I earned my score."

"Of course, of course." Ceaser nods and takes my right hand. "Well, we all hope you do well out there, Miss. Montgomery." He pats my hand and the final buzzer goes off, signaling my interview is over. "That was Aria Montgomery, folks!" I carefully descend the stairs, the crowd cheering loudly, and Mike passes me, walking up to the stage. I go sit in my spot once again and tune out everything around me.

Suddenly, all these unpleasant thoughts jumble in my brain, making me upset. _Will I ever see my mother again? What about Mike, in the games? If I don't make it, I want Mike to finish what we start. _My chest begins to tighten up in sorrow. _What am I supposed to do if he dies before me? _I ponder these questions in silence of my own little world when I hear a different voice upon the stage.

I glance up and automatically know the voice, the girl from District Four, Hanna, from Mike's revolting reveries he has told me about. She smiles and laughs along with Ceaser. She seems… so relaxed and comfortable up there, talking to Ceaser with all of Panem listening in.

"I have actually found love." Mike nudges my arm and raises his eyebrows almost seemingly saying _It's me she's after. _I playfully roll my eyes, returning my gaze to the stage. Ceaser takes a hold of Hanna's hand and kisses her knuckles affectionately. In response, she blushes and the crowd goes wild.

"Isn't he like really old for her?" Mike whispers loudly.

"Not him, Mike. Someone else." I think for a bit then throw in something else. "It could be you; I saw her glancing at you a few times." Mike grins happily.

"I hope so." He murmurs.

"Well, you win, you can have him for sure, eh?" Ceaser crows. Hanna peers into the crowd, locking eyes with someone, then back at Ceaser.

"Well… Ceaser, I don't think it will really help in my case…"She starts, uncertain. My eye catches the massive screen above the stage as the cameras pan in on Peeta Mellark's slightly embarrassed face next to Katniss, who is leaning on his shoulder lovingly.

"Oh?" Ceaser replies, a purple eyebrow shooting up. "And why not?" Hanna opens her mouth, then closes it and bites her lip, stalling.

"Erm…" Interrupting Hanna's response comes a raspy voice over a hidden microphone. I flinch at the sudden change in voice. Hanna frantically begins to stab at the head of the microphone pinned to the collar of her dress. Her eyes dart around everywhere, then back at the crowd, locking eyes with that same person again. Ceaser, on the other hand, seems confused as a Capitol attendant walks up onto the stage and they begin to talk in hushed voices.

"She can't win; she is in love with her mentor, Finnick Odair." Everyones' attention turns to Finnick as he begins to push through the now wild crowd of Capitol citizens to an exit. "Hanna Marin of District Four cannot get away with it; I will make sure of it." Then the crackle of the microphone is shut off. I suddenly hear high-pitched screams and wails and my head whips around to the stage once again. I stare in terror as the heavily decorated curtains come toppling down from the ceiling. Additional screeching comes as the curtains hit the floor with a ground shuddering thud, curtailing the interviews until further notice. I just sit there, paralyzed in fear as people race past me, screaming and shouting.

"Come on, Aria!"Someone shouts into my ear. The person tries to help me up but I sit there like a rock. "Aria, we need to get out of here! We could get hurt here!" the girl pulls at my arm. I look over at Emily in surprise. _What if that was me? Or Emily? Or Mike? Any of us could have died at any time. _I get the message though, nobody is safe, no matter where we are. _I could have died here today. _I let out a sob as Emily takes me into her arms, dragging me to the elevators.

"Where is Mike?" I finally sniff. Emily ignores me for a bit, pressing the button for my floor.

"He went to see if the girl on stage was okay." She answers, looking me in the eye. I let out a strained laugh and rub my nose.

"No matter what, Mike will always be girl crazy." Emily replies with a chuckle of her own, her eyes momentarily crinkling with laughter before the elevator door slides open. I already miss all the times she has made me laugh and how her eyes seem to laugh in unison with her mouth. Slowly, we walk to District One's open sitting room. We slump into the couches, the shock returning to me. I lay down on the poufy couch in despair.

"What's wrong, Aria?" Emily murmurs, kissing my open palm. I take in a shaky breath, looking directly into her mesmerizing eyes.

"What if that was me?" I choke.


	22. Hanna: The Capitol

Hanna: Capitol

Finnick looks at me with an expression of fear on his face. I hold out a hand to him, walking slowly towards him. He seems to being standing in one place but as I begin to run, he seems to be getting farther away. "Hanna." He calls, his voice distant. "Finnick!" I scream, wanting to stop but that would mean losing Finnick. "Stop fighting, Hanna." Finnick instructs in a low voice. But then his figure disintegrates. I slow to a walk and fall to my knees. I scream as I begin to fall, the floor falling away and I scream, desperate for something to grab onto.

My eyes snap open, momentarily surprising myself. Then I remember about the A note threatening to reveal my relationship with Finnick. Suddenly, I feel something under my armpits. I am being dragged out of the rubble, the heavy curtain and some bits of ceiling, by strong, comforting hands. As soon as my feet slip out from under the curtain, I rip the microphone off my torn blue satin dress and toss it away.

"Are you okay, Hanna?" the person that dragged me out asks. I look up at the boy's voice and see a tribute boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, accepting his outstretched hand. He lifts me up and I dust off my hands. I look down at my dress and frown, it's ripped and dirty. "Thanks." I say finally. "For saving me, I mean." He gives me a half smile.

"It's Mike." He reminds me. _Aria's brother from District One._

"Cool."I reply dumbly. From the corner of my eye, I see Ceaser being pulled out from under the rubble as well by a Capitol attendant. I shiver in my strapless dress, suddenly cold.

"Here." Mike says, shrugging off his jacket and placing on my shoulders.

"Thanks." I say again, pulling it tighter.

"Hanna?" A voice calls. My heart beats fast in my chest as I turn around. A wide smile spreads across my face and Finnick grins back at me. I run my fingers through my messy hair and Mike's jacket slips from my shoulders. He runs up the stage stairs and I thrust myself into his comforting arms. I bury my head into his neck and breathe in his scent. "I'm so glad you're okay." Finnick whispers into my hair. He laces his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his warm body. A tear slips out of my tightly closed eye just thinking of that note again.

_**Hannakins: you weren't careful enough, now I spill your secret tonight at the interviews. All of Panem will find out about your forbidden paramour! **_ _** -A**_

"I was so scared, Finnick." I murmur.

"I know." He replies, stroking my hair. "I know." I hear footsteps walking closer to us but I dismiss it as Mike leaving. But a second later, Finnick and I are being yanked away from each other. I open my eyes in panic, gasping out loud. A Peacekeeper grabs a hold of Finnick's arm, pulling him backwards.

"Finnick!" I shout, trying to run after him. Another two Peacekeepers wrap their meaty hands around my arms as I struggle to get away. Finnick struggles against the Peacekeeper's strength and breaks away. He shoves the man over and runs over to me. I begin to wriggle out of one of the mans' grips when Finnick sends a kick to his chest. The first man stumbles backwards, bumping the second man. They holler as they topple over on the stage.

"Come on!" Finnick shouts, taking my hand. We turn to run down the other set of stairs and I see Mike standing there, wide eyed, and staring. I stop, watching him. "Hanna…" Finnick whispers harshly. Before I can respond, though, I hear many yelling voices. Our heads whip around to see about a dozen more Peacekeepers. My eyes widen in surprise as Finnick wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Run, Hanna!" He commands. I force my legs to run and Finnick slips his hand into mine. We dash down the stairs and head for the door together. I squeal as ten more Peacekeepers run in through that door. I look behind me, my muscles tensing, and see almost fifteen Peacekeepers racing towards us. I take a step to the side, wanting to run off and hide with Finnick. Finnick squeezes my hand tighter, though, and shakes his head sadly. I step back to his side, wrapping my arms tightly around his body. He wraps his arms around my waist, comforting me. The Peacekeepers grab us once again and I scream for Finnick as he slips out of my grasp. I struggle, trying to kick the Peacekeepers, but they kick the backs of my legs and I fall to my knees. A Peacekeeper cuffs my hands behind my back and I bow my head, tears glistening my face. "Let go of me!" Finnick shouts, shoving Peacekeepers. My head snaps up to see men in white uniforms seizing Finnick.

"What are you doing with him!" I scream, leaning forward. A Peacekeeper yanks me back by my hair and I howl. A male Peacekeeper stands in front of me and clears his throat.

"No tribute shall ever be romantically involved with a Mentor of any kind." He reads. I look over at Finnick and blush.

"We aren't romantically _involved_!" I protest. One guy begins to nudge Finnick towards the door. "Please, no, Finnick!" I scream. They push us farther away, both leaving through different doors.

"Hanna!" He calls distantly. They force me into the elevator and click the floor number four button. Tears slide silently down my face as I think of him being tortured. As soon as elevator door slides open I see an awaiting Peacekeeper. Instead of me stepping out for the man to haul me away, Sean pushes past him and shoves me then clicks a bunch of buttons on the elevator. The door slides closed and he snarls at the sight of me.

"Crying over your pretend boyfriend, Han?" He teases. I bring my hands down to my feet and I step over my cuffed hands one foot at a time. Just so I can mess with him. I push Sean with my cuffed hands and he wheels back from the unexpected blow to the chest.

"Shut up, Sean, it's none of your business." I spit.

"Oh but it is." He taunts. I squint at him then my eyes widen when the thought pops into my head.

"It was _you!" _I scream, shoving him against the wall. Sean laughs meanly and pushes me away.

"Oh I only wish I had. You and your stupid _Mentor boyfriend_." I lean in close to his face, scowling at him.

"I will kill you _myself_, Sean." I growl back. Sean just laughs in my face.

"Oh, Hanna, naive little Hanna. You can't even hurt a fly. How do you expect me to believe you can _kill _one?" He shouts.

"I have allies, _dumbass_." I say through clenched teeth. "It doesn't have to be a one man job, just as long as the job gets done."

"Whatever." he says, waving a hand in my face. Quickly I jab my knee into his private area and he falls to the ground in pain.

"Shut it, Sean." I seethe. He wasn't expecting me to do that but that doesn't mean he isn't strong. The elevator dings and the door slides open. I look out the door and almost sigh a breath of relief. Maybe I can finally find Finnick. This has been the longest time I have gone with being at his side. Realizing I can finally escape, I sprint down the hallway, tears blurring my vision.

"I'll get you, Hanna!" Sean shouts after me. I run around a corner and spy my door, pushing it open. Instead of seeing an empty room, I see a figure in white. A Peacekeeper. I fall into a heap on the floor, a crying mess. I can't take all these Peacekeepers after me, forcing me to do things I don't want to. Body shuddering sobs rip through me as tears soak my dress.

"Shh… Hanna, it's okay." The voice soothes. I look up at him and blink the tears away. He places a comforting hand on my back and wears a concerned expression.

"Oh, Finnick…" I whisper, throwing my arms around his neck. He hugs me back tightly then helps me up. Then he closes the door so no one sees us together. I sit cross legged on my bed then Finnick sits next to me. I lay down and he lays next to me, pulling me into his body warmth.

"That letter…" he murmurs into my hair.

"I know." I cry, tears starting to descend down my face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I don't know where it came from though." I look around the room and sniff, realizing I am in fact in Finnick's room. I must have come in here on impulse because I know his room just as well as my own. Finnick lifts his head to gaze into my blue eyes. Then I find his lips on mine. Melting my worries away, I kiss him back and pull back for a second. Our lips are still inches apart as I speak. "Thank you." I sniffle as I move in for another kiss.

"I love you, Hanna."


	23. Emily: Capitol

Emily: Capitol

After Mike finally returned, we attempt to calm down as Aria snoozes on the couch. I tried to ask Mike why he was so shaken up as he stumbled into the living area but he just shakily plopped down next to me on the couch, pale faced.

"What happened, Mike?" I whisper, careful not to wake Aria. He continues to watch Aria as she sleeps, her breath slow and even.

"It was nothing, Emily." He replies unemotionally. "Nothing happened. All I did was help the girl and lead her to her room."

"Oh." I say quietly. We continue to sit there awkwardly, me twiddling my fingers. A smiling Capitol attendant suddenly walks into the room and his smile evaporates. I place a gentle hand on Aria's shoulder and she rolls over, smiling at me. My eyes flutter up at the Capitol attendant and she gets the hint, sitting up to face the attendant. He purses his lips, surprised that I am there, District Twelve. He clears his throat.

"We will continue with _private_ interviews now." He looks at me with a funny expression then leaves.

"I guess they don't want another curtain disaster." Mike jokes, his attitude suddenly changing. Aria rolls her eyes.

"Yeah…" I say uninterested, glancing in the direction.

"Damn it, Emily!" Mike shouts, slamming his fist against the coffee table. I jump, startled and turn to look at him, confused.

"What?" I say quizzically. He shakes his head, his eyes closed.

"You don't seem interested in me."

"Really, Mike? This is what you are yelling about?" Aria says, her face contorting to rage.

"I have been trying to befriend you, Emily, I like you." He replies to only me.

"You have no right to yell at her for it!"Aria exclaims. He faces me.

"I'm on to you, Emily." I swallow the lump in my throat and quickly stand up.

"I should go see my Mentors. They probably want to see me before my interview." I say pointedly to Aria. I awkwardly wave to them and walk out of the room. After just a few feet out the door, I end up running the entire way, in my dress, to the elevator. I stab the button with my finger and I feel the elevator zoom upwards as I jump from foot to foot. The door slowly slides open, as if it knows I am in a hurry, and I run into the main room.

"Oh, nice to see you, Emily." Says Ben Coogan, looking up from his Capitol themed magazine.

"Hi?" I answer curiously, raising an eyebrow. Ben smiles although it doesn't seem friendly. I sit down on the couch opposite of him. Ben sets down his magazine and lets out a sigh.

"So." He says casually, lounging. "I know you like Alison Dilaurentis." I almost jump, surprised but try to look calm.

"What would make you think that?" I answer innocently, my voice cracking on the last word. Ben laughs, tossing his head back.

"Oh puh-lease." He leans over the table, speaking in a hushed voice. "I see the way you look at her, at all of them." I bite my lip, desperately thinking of an excuse.

"So? Jason hangs around them too. Why wouldn't you think I like him instead?" He leans back, lounging again. He narrows his eyes at me and crosses his legs on the coffee table.

"Well, you don't exactly throw yourself at Mike Montgomery."

"He is my friend, I don't like him that way." I say, which, is the truth. "What is your point exactly?" Ben smirks.

"Well a gay tribute wouldn't play out well with the Capitol… would it? Hmm?"

"Well you don't seem to be the straightest of shapes either, Ben." I shoot back. Ben considers this for a moment.

"Touché." He replies.

"And what is it going to take to keep this a secret?" I say, realizing his plan. He smiles and pretends to clap.

"Oh, give the girl a prize." I squint at him in disgust.

"You are unbelievable, Ben." I say finally. Ben chuckles, throwing his head back again.

"Oh, I know, Emily. I know." Katniss runs into the room and her face washes over in relief.

"Emily, we thought something happened to you!" As if on cue, Peeta walks into the room after Katniss and exhaustedly falls over onto the couch. A few moments later, a Capitol attendant struts into the leather scented room.

"Ms. Fields and Mr. Coogan are up for their interviews." He said simply then left the room.

"Where are the interviews being held, Katniss?" I ask. She smiles at me.

"In the Private Sessions room, Emily." I nod my thanks and walk out, Ben trailing just feet behind me. I hear his shoes tip tapping in time with my steps. He races up behind me and gently pushes my shoulders.

"What do you want, Ben?" I say frustrated. I hear his footsteps run off and I relax.

Next thing I know, I am violently shoved and my head hits the wall with a sickening _crack! _My breath leaves me in a single _woosh _as I collapse to the floor. My eyes flutter close but I force them open again. I gently touch the right side of my head and wince in pain. I bring my shaky hand in front of my face and my eyes widen. My fingers are stained with blood. My vision begins to go fuzzy again but I try to focus on a white square in front of my face.

_I just imagined all of that. _I tell myself, squeezing my eyes shut. _I must have slipped, that's all._

I look at the white square and realize it is a piece of paper. With writing on it. I finally hear footsteps race away from me, seemingly louder than Ben's. I also realized that the person that shoved me was standing right beside me. _Watching me suffer._ I utter a small gasp of pain as I try to focus on the words, the letters, on the pale paper.

**I know more than you think I do, Em. I can ruin your life in the arena. I can make it a living Hell. I cannot wait for the fun to begin. -A**

The only thought that flashed before my eyes was _Aria. _The footsteps clamored down the hallway, calling my name.

_Emily! Emily!_

I already feel dead to the world, unable to move any of my limbs or speak. My eyes are open but I only see shadows and blurry figures.

_Emily! She's over here! Emily!_

I struggle to respond, only letting out a minuscule squeak. I think I am already dying and nobody can save me.

_Emily, are you okay? She's injured! Get help!_

I won't make it through the night.

_Stay with me, Emily! _

My last breath leaves me and my eyes cross, my head lolling to the side.

_Hurry, she's dying!_

Tomorrow the games commence.


	24. Spencer: The Capitol

Spencer: Capitol

Rukas gave me a half comforting hug as I got out of the interviews a while later. "Good job, Spencer, you did well in there." I look at him with a confused face. "They were broadcasting your interview out here so we could watch it." He explains. I nod as I notice Darren's figure slip past me and into the Private Sessions room. I sigh, looking away. Darren refuses to even look at me anymore. That day I woke up in the hospital he held my hand, almost like we once had something. I have tried to ask them, Rukas and Darren, but it is always the same reply. _Oh it's nothing, Spencer. Don't worry. _"It's getting late, you should go eat something." Rukas says, interrupting my thoughts. I blink and look over at the television screen.

Ceaser faces Darren, his hands folded in his lap. "So, Darren, what are your feelings towards your District partner, Spencer?" Ceaser asks Darren. Darren sighs and leans back into his chair.

"I'm not involved with her. I was but after she-" He looks into the camera momentarily, as if knowing I am there. "After her accident I… she just… changed." Ceaser nods as if distressed by this. "I miss the old Spencer." He says glumly.

"It truly is a tragedy." Ceaser sympathizes.

Rukas turns to me, his mouth a hard line. "Go Spencer." He leads me to the elevator and presses the button. "Go upstairs, eat, and rest." He instructs me then walks back to the screen. I frown but blindly trudge into the elevator car when I hear the doors slide open. I yelp when I accidently run into the person inside.

"I'm sorry." I apologize, looking up at him. He smiles sheepishly back at me, rubbing his neck.

"My friend pushed me into here and the elevator started to descend." He mumbles.

"Do I know you?" I ask him, squinting. Quickly, I lean over and press the button for floor eleven.

"Ah…" He looks away, uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm Spencer." I blurt, then I turn and blush at my stupidness. The boy chuckles, the smile returning to his attractive face.

"Toby Cavanaugh from District Five." Toby leans against the elevator wall, crossing his arms. "So you're the girl that was shot in the mens' bathroom?" I never knew what happened that day, I don't remember anything since I woke up. Everybody kept quiet every time I asked they waved it off like it was nothing. I stare at Toby in surprise, my eyes moist.

"I- I was… shot?" I whisper. His eyes widen.

"Yeah… why?" I shake my head, squeezing my eyes shut to keep tears from rolling down my cheeks. "No one ever told me." I murmur. "I couldn't remember anything- I still can't." I turn away from him. "Rukas told me I have to fight in… some games. I don't know what it is but all he told me was that I have to fight." I lightly scrunch my nose.

"You have to fight to the death." He answers quietly.

"What?" I almost shout. I slide down the wall and sit on the floor, my head in my hands. We are quiet for a while and I try not to cry.

"Spencer." Toby starts. "Can we have a deal? You be my ally and I will protect you, make sure you stay alive."

"Ally?" I ask. I look up at him, my cheeks red from embarrassment.

"It's like a partner." He explains.

"Okay." I say quietly. The corner of his mouth goes up in a friendly smile as he slumps down next to me. I feel the elevator stop and the car suddenly goes black. My muscles tense up in the dark. Toby wraps his hand around my fingers and squeezes.

"I guess my friend figured out how stop the elevator." He laughs nervously. I frown.

"Who is your friend?" "Ah… Issac. You probably don't know him."

"So we're allys now?" I ask. But Toby doesn't answer. Instead, his free hand reaches up and gently strokes my cheek. I lean into his touch, my eyelids fluttering closed. I hear his breathing so close to my face. Then Toby's lips gently brush mine. And I know I want it, for Toby to kiss me again and again. He pulls back and releases my hand, laughing nervously. I sit there dazed and my heart beating like crazy.

"I'm sorry, Spencer…" He babbles. "I just- I wasn't thinking straight. With all this training and interview disaster stuff…I am just overwhelmed." I lean closer to him, placing my head in his lap. I stare up at the ceiling as I talk and smile to myself.

"No, Toby, it's okay."

_I might be in love with you._

"That was nice of you, actually. We could both take a break away from our problems." He chuckles lightly

"Oh? And what are you stressed about?" I can almost hear the smirk in his voice. I sigh.

"My District partner. I feel like… I interacted with him so well before my accident. I have this strong feeling that I used to."

"Is that what they told you?" He almost sounds angry.

"What?" Toby laces his fingers through my hair.

"That you were caught up in an 'accident'?" He says more gently.

"Well yeah…" I mumble. I sit up next to him so our shoulders are touching.

"I would like to get to know you better, Toby." I say, changing the subject.

"As would I." He replies, reaching over to cup my cheek in his hand. I bite my lip and try not to giggle like a school girl. I slightly tilt my head as our lips meet for the second time. Things become more intimate when Toby's strong hands go up my shirt and wrap around my waist. I moan softly into the kiss. Suddenly the lights start up again and I pull back, flustered. Toby's face reddens and he takes his hands out of my shirt. We are only sixteen after all.

The elevator dings and the door slides open. I turn to look out the door and sigh. We finally arrived to my floor. Toby helps me up and I begin to walk out. He pulls me back by the wrist and the door slides closed again.

"Hey!" I begin but he stabs the number five. A smile plays on his lips as he pushes me against the wall, pinning my arms above my head. He places his mouth on mine, kissing me passionately. I rub my leg against his and my mouth goes up into a smile. The elevator dings and he breaks the kiss, only to drag me out the door and down the hallway. Toby drags me into a room a short ways away. His room. He palms the door and we walk in, closing the door after him.

"Okay." He starts. I sit down on his bed, listening. "So for your strategy… what are you good at?" I look at him like he is crazy. I certainly did not expect to be dragged into _his_ _room _so we could talk strategy. Toby sighs and runs his fingers through his thick hair. "Oh yeah." He mutters. "I forgot." I try to remember what it is I am good at.

"When was I… shot?" I ask.

"During one of the training days." He replies. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to remember what I was training for.

"I don't know." I finally answer.

"That's right." Toby exclaims, snapping his fingers. "I saw you throwing knives after the Aria thing happened." I look at him confused.

"Aria thing?" He waves it off and walks to the other side of the room.

"We will get a few throwing knives and a spear…" He mumbles to himself. I nod in agreement.

"Why do we have to fight to the death anyway?" I ask, my voice cracking.

"It's for entertainment."Toby explains. "For the _Capitol_." He lowers his eyes to the floor. "Until one person is left." My eyes widen in shock.

_Did I hear that right?_

"What?" I squeak. Toby clears his throat and turns to face me. He tugs at his shirt collar and sits down beside me. I lace my fingers with his and watch him expectantly, an expression of concern on my face. Toby leans over and presses his lips to mine. Then he pulls back and sighs.

"I will make sure you get home, Spencer."

"What do you mean?" I cry, a tear rolling down my face. Toby brushes it away with his thumb.

"Only one survives."

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: I personally think this is one of the better Spencer chapters. R and R **


	25. Aria: Prep

Aria: Capitol

I am nervous about the games tomorrow; I also barely ate any of the food on my plate. I bite my lip as I twiddle with my fingers.

"Aria…" Mike says worriedly. I glance up at his face etched with concern.

"I'm scared, Mike." I whisper. He nods in agreement and sits down next to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Me too, Aria." I sigh, as if hopeless. "What about allys?" I murmur.

"We have Emily." Mike whispers back. I think Mike finally cooled down enough to make up with Emily. I'm glad they got that minor fight out of the way and are friends again. Suddenly, Katniss runs into the room, breathless.

"Aria? Mike?" I stand up and walk over to her.

"Yes, Katniss?" I ask her. She looks jittery and crazy eyed. "Is something… wrong, Katniss?" Her eyes flitter towards Mike then back to me.

"Emily is hurt. She was attacked in the hallway earlier today but she is recovering in the hospital." She says in a hushed voice. I put a hand to my mouth in an effort to stay quiet.

"I have to see her." I say quickly. I slip past Katniss and dash out into the hallway and to the elevator.

"Aria, wait!" She calls after me, her footsteps echoing mine. Before I can even reach the elevator, a Peacekeeper spies me running feverishly.

"Hey, you!" He shouts, his voice low and threatening. He mumbles something gruff into his earpiece. I squeak under my breath and quicken my pace. The Peacekeeper begins to run after me. I turn an unexpected corner but there is another Peacekeeper waiting for me. I am cornered. I squeal as I fling myself towards the wall. I slip and fall to the ground hard on my knees. The two Peacekeepers each seize one of my wrists and yank me up to my feet before I can escape. I yelp as jolts of pain shoot up my arms. Breathless Katniss finally rounds the corner, spying me. She struts towards the Peacekeepers as they struggle to keep me up on my feet.

"What do you think you are doing with her?" She says harshly to the first Peacekeeper. He clears his throat.

"She has been demonstrating suspicious behavior, Miss."

"She was being escorted by _me."_ She replies.

"A- I"

"Do you _know_ who I am?" She asks, getting up into his face.

_Of course they do. _I want to say. _You are the famous Katniss Everdeen. _

I try to wriggle out of their grasp again, only breaking free of one of the two men.

"Get her!" The Peacekeeper shouts at the other.

"Release her at once!" Katniss growls. "Do I need to report this to the President?" She taunts. The man purses his lips before speaking again. He knows that since she was almost a part of the rebellion, she has the power.

"Let her go."

"But-" He starts.

"Let her go!" He booms, still facing Katniss. His iron grip releases my wrist and I run. Run past Katniss and back to the living area where Mike is. Tears begin to stream down my face. All because Emily is injured and Peacekeepers almost caught me. Mike turns to me when I run into the room without breath.

"Come on, Mike." I whisper, running up to him and grabbing his hand. "Let's go to the rooftop." I beg. He sees my distress and nods. I suppose it's better than remaining here where the Capitol can hear our every word, see our every action. We sprint through the hallway hand in hand, careful to go around Peacekeepers. After we got around them we slipped unnoticed into the elevator and I stabbed the button twelve. The doors slide closed and I dance giddily next to Mike.

"Aria… are you okay?" I turn to face him, frowning. "You just look really pale…" He murmurs. I suck in a shaky breath.

"I'm fine. I am just stressed about… leaving for tomorrow."Technically it's not a total lie. He nods in agreement.

"Me too." The door opens and I pull Mike to the small hidden staircase at the end of the hall. Emily told me about it during training one day. She said that we should go to there sometime. But now we probably won't be able to go together anymore. Mike goes first and he pushes the trap door upward. I climb up after him and gasp at the sight, fragrant flowers, the tinkly wind chime, and the slight warm breeze.

"It's beautiful up here." I breathe. Mike chuckles.

"That isn't how I would describe it but it's good enough." I lightly punch his arm. I almost feel like all my troubles melted away when we first entered. I walk over and kneel at the edge of the roof. I sigh, gazing at the brightly lit buildings and I faintly hear the citizens annual partying below me. I rest my elbows on the edge of the concrete railing.

"It really is beautiful." I say dreamily. Mike sits down next to me and nods, listening to the quiet raging music down in the city. If the force field wasn't there everything in the streets would be much louder. Mike sits up straighter and peers around.

"Did you hear that?" He whispers so softly I barely heard him. I rest my hands in my lap as I glance around the rooftop.

"No…" I reply just as quietly. Then I hear it, the faint rustle in the small rooftop garden. I cautiously stand up and Mike follows as we edge towards the garden slowly and quietly. Mike touches my elbow and I look over my shoulder to find him putting a finger to his lips. I turn back around and tiptoe to the wind chimes. I peer into the garden and don't see a thing. Carefully, I release the hook from the overhanging vine.

"What are you doing?" Mike whisper-yells at me. I ignore him as I try to locate the rustle in the flowers once again. When I finally hear it, I raise the wind chimes up in the air. Mike grabs my hand midair and pulls it behind my back.

"Stop it, Mike!" I hiss. I wrench my arm out of his grasp and the wind chimes jingle loudly. Suddenly, before I can logically think, or stop myself, I chuck the tinkly object into the garden. I cringe as Mike's hand slaps the back of my head and I turn and punch him in the chest. I hear a girl's scream amongst the flowers and they begin the rustle again. The girl from District Four sticks her head out of the bush, looking frightened. Hanna. I sigh in relief, glad that it wasn't a Peacekeeper or something. I don't even remember if I talked to her previously. But, of course, before I can even open my mouth, Mike steps in. He slides right in front of me and takes her hand, kissing it.

"Hey, Sexual." He says smoothly. I scrunch my nose at him; I guess he is over the fact that she was _seeing her Mentor_. Hanna blushes at his attempt to seem… wanted. Then a guy comes trudging through out of the garden, rubbing his head. He seems tired and completely oblivious to Mike as he tries to woo Hanna. Then I realize I've seen him somewhere. My eyes travel from Hanna to the boy. My eyes widen as I recognize him; Finnick Odair. _Hanna's Mentor_.

"Uhm… Mike…" I say, poking his arm. He turns to look at me, finally noticing Finnick. Mike quickly drops Hanna's hand as if it was on fire. His mouth creates a small 'o' as he tries to change the subject.

"Hanna, do you want to come sit with us?" Hanna shrugs, uninterested.

"Sure." Mike and I both sit down at the edge of the roof again. I peer over my shoulder to see Hanna embracing Finnick. My cheeks redden and I look back down at the partying Capitol citizens. I sigh and lean my elbows against the concrete ledge.

"Hey, Spencer." Mike says suddenly. I look back and see the girl. Of course Mike immediately recognizes her because he has flirted with pretty much every tribute girl.

"Hi." Spencer nervously waves back.

"What are you doing up here?" I ask her. She rubs her arms.

"I was just exploring, trying to calm down a bit." I give her a friendly smile.

"This is a good place to stay and relax." I say. She inhales the scent of flowers.

"It smells so fragrant up here." Spencer comments. I nod as she joins us. Then Hanna and Finnick sit down beside each other, Finnick's arm around Hanna. I sigh and lean back.

"You know, we could all be allys. Like, watch each others' backs and fight for each other." Mike nods, grinning. I roll my eyes. He just wants the girls on his team so he can put the moves on them. Despite Mike, Hanna smiles.

"It sounds like a good idea, Aria." I frown, but then remember that almost everyone knows my name from my bow and arrow demonstration. I look at Spencer expectantly but she just looks distant, like she is in another world.

"Spencer…" I say softly.

"I can't." She blurts, covering her mouth. "I made a deal with Toby."

"From Five?" Hanna questions. I see her face redden and she nestles herself farther into Finnick's hold.

"Yeah, he offered to help me." I scrunch my nose.

"How do you know he isn't lying?" I say.

"I trust him." Spencer defends. I put my hands up.

"I was just asking." I glance over at Hanna, her face shows discomfort in Finnick's arms. "Well I guess it's settled then. Hanna, Mike, Em, and I are all on a team." Spencer starts to get up but I stop her. "You can always change your mind, Spencer."


	26. Hanna: Prep

Hanna: Capitol

After speaking to Aria, Mike, and Spencer about being allys, Finnick offers to walk me to my room. Of course, I say yes, and we slowly walk back with our fingers entwined. I sigh as I move closer to his warm body.

"Finnick." I whisper. "I'm scared about all this Hunger Games talk." He reassuringly squeezes my hand.

"I know you can do it, Han." He soothes. I frown and my eyes mist with tears.

"I can't do it, Finnick. I will miss you too much." I say, my voice cracking as we advance forward.

"You can, Hanna. You are the most beautiful girl I know." I see the faint grin on his face. I can't help but choke out a half-laugh half-sob in response. I rub the moistness off my cheeks with the back of my hand. Finnick stops walking in the middle of the corridor and turns to look upon my face. He cups my face in his hands, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. His eyes flit across my features before speaking. "Listen, Hanna, I know you can make it. You are a strong and beautiful woman." I blush a bit at his compliment and he brings my hands to his mouth.

"What does being beautiful have to do with fighting? Besides, I think we were kissing more than training." I point out. Finnick chuckles, kissing my fingers.

"It has nothing to do with fighting, Hanna, but it could get you some nice gifts in the Arena. Hmm?" He murmurs in response. "And I believe you are correct, we probably kissed more when you should have been training. Benefits of a Mentor, I suppose." I look behind him at the door along the wall.

"Hey, it's my room." I say. "You wouldn't mind staying for a while, would you?"

"Not at all, my Darling." He grins. Suddenly, he wraps his arms around me and he picks me up bridal style. I giggle at his sudden eagerness. He turns the knob with a hand, careful not to drop me, and pushes his way into my room. Unexpectedly tired, I yawn and wrap my arms around his neck, taking in his scent.

"Can you run a bath for me, Finnick?" I murmur distantly.

"Of course, Han." He replies. Finnick carries me into the bathroom and sets me on the edge of the tub. I watch as he turns the knob and runs the water until it is warm. I begin to tug my shirt off, leaving me in my lacy baby pink bra. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Finnick grinning like a fool as I toss my shirt onto the floor. I turn to face him, a smile appearing on my face as well. Next thing I know, I lean into Finnick, grabbing his shirt collar between my fingers and planting my lips on his. I feel his grin deepen as he wraps his arms around my bare torso. I tug at his shirt, wanting it off. He obliges, pulling it over his head, momentarily breaking the kiss. As soon as he backs off I am instantly hungry for more, slamming my lips on his once more. I loop my thumbs in his belt loops, wanting him desperately to shed his pants as well. Slightly toying with his belt loops, he gets the hint. Once again, Finnick pulls away. He grins at me mischievously. "You don't want that, Han." He answers slyly. I moan a bit in protest and bite my lip.

"Come into the tub with me, it's a big tub." I watch as he playfully rolls his eyes. I smile, satisfied, getting up to lose my sweat pants. I climb into the tub with just my undergarments on and beam at him as he discards his slacks in a pile on the bathroom floor. He climbs in and I immediately tug him into a kiss. Finnick pulls me into his lap and we sink farther into the warm running water. Blindly, he turns the knob and shuts it off so the tub doesn't overflow. He loops his arms around my waist again. My hands tangle themselves in his golden hair, much like my own. Our kiss deepens as we relax into the water. I accidently let out a small groan and he chuckles. Finnick pulls me closer to him, my chest pressed against his own toned torso. I squeeze my eyes so stars appear, hoping everything could just go away. So it can be just Finnick and Hanna. Hanna and Finnick.

My fantasy is quickly shattered as a knock on the door awakens me to reality. I break our make out session and groan in protest. He gives me a reassuring smile and I stand up. I grab a pink towel for myself and hand one to Finnick. I dry my legs and wring out my hair when the person knocks once again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I call, agitated that my alone time with Finnick was cut short. As I walk to the door, I quickly wrap the fluffy towel around my body. Reaching for the handle, I fling the door open. Aria, her brother, Spencer, and another girl stand in my doorway. Aria opens her mouth to speak but notices me wrapped in a towel. Her eyes flutter behind me, seeing Finnick with his borrowed pink bath towel wrapped snug around his waist.

"Ah… I didn't know you had… company." She murmurs, her eyes wide. I step to the side, gesturing with my arm.

"Come in." I answer, pressing my lips into a thin white line. They shrug and stumble inside, sitting down on my bed. I momentarily turn to Finnick.

"Can you drain the bath water, Finnick?" I force a smile. He nods curtly and disappears into the bathroom. Aria leans forward, trying to sound quiet and secretive.

"Did you two…" The idea dawns on me and I quickly shake my head. "No, no. Of course not!" I say with wide, innocent eyes.

"It's better that way, Han." She replies. My blood boils, _only Finnick calls me that_.

"Don't call me Han." I snap, narrowing my eyes.

"Sorry." She mumbles, turning away. I sigh, defeated.

"What did you need?" I finally ask. She sits straight up again.

"This is Emily, she is a part of our group." Aria explains gesturing to the girl with the bandage wrapped tightly around her head. I pinch the bridge of my nose with my forefinger and thumb and close my eyes.

"How many allys do we have _total_?" I exhaustedly say. Aria glances around at the other girls and her brother.

"Mike, Emily, Spencer, you, and me." She replies.

"I'm not teaming up with you guys." Spencer whispers. "I told you. Toby offered to protect me."

"Oh yeah…" Aria mutters. "I still don't think he is trust worthy." I remember back when Toby helped me to identify different types of bugs. I go red in the face at the memory. Although, I wasn't going to say anything because Finnick, the man I love, is standing right beside me.

"Whatever, it's her choice." I snap again. Then I sigh again for snapping at my allys.

"Okay… anyway… So what has everyone been training for?" Aria sighs.

"I know how to tie knots." Mike puts in. "Plus I can reel in the ladies." I roll my eyes in synch with Aria. So ignorant.

"So he can make traps to catch game." Aria interprets.

"And reel in ladies." Mike coughs. She ignores him the second time, moving on the next person.

"I can throw knives." Emily says timidly.

"Good for long distant attacks." Aria murmurs.

"Plus the weak bow and arrow usage." Emily inserts.

"We can use you for a back up archer." I take in a breath as I prepare for my turn.

"Master knot tier and eh… I can identify edible bugs." I say blandly. Aria scrunches her nose.

"Master knot tier?"

"Are you challenging me?" I ask, raising my eyebrow in questioning. "I _am_ from District Four after all. You know, the _fishing District_." I shoot back. My Finnick time is precious to me; I guess I am just angry because they interrupted it.

"Fine, fine." She surrenders. "You can… help Mike and create a net for fishing. And if we are desperate enough, we may need your bug knowledge, Hanna." Finnick slings an arm around my waist, pulling me closer so he can kiss my temple. I pull my towel up as I wait for Aria to speak again. "And of course there is me." I snort before I can stop myself.

"Yeah, _the shooting ace_." I finish bitterly. "_We all know_."

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: Since the games are going to begin soon send me some of your suggestions for character deaths/events...(etc.) by private messaging me or sending in a review. It can be anonymous or on your FF account but either way I will try to credit you in the beginning of the chapter(s) I will use your idea(s) in! I would LOVE to see your ideas! ~Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!~**


	27. A

_**Emily**_

So Aria ends up working out a plan with Hanna, after much debating and some shouting, so we can all be allys. By the time we are done, my head is pounding again and I am yawning. I stand up after a long time of sitting down and I realize I am trembling and nervous. We all say good bye to Hanna and her Mentor and leave her room. She graciously slams the door behind us. I cringe at the loud sound, messaging the uninjured side of my head. Aria suddenly pulls me in for a tight hug saying, "Get a good night's rest, Emily." I nod and she begins to walk in the other direction, to the opposite elevators. Mike, though, sticks around for a bit. Like Aria, he wraps his arms around me but more affectionately. I return the hug. He leans over to my ear.

"Be careful, Em, and sleep well." I smile, our relationship has finally returned to normal.

"Thanks, Mike, you too." I reply. Mike grins and we part ways. As I turn the corner while traveling to the elevator, I accidentally bump into an Avox dressed in red. Her eyes widen a bit as she gently guides me to the elevator. We step inside and she firmly presses the button labeled twelve. The elevator zooms upwards for a few seconds as the Avox girl, not any older than me, folds her hands in front of her. Momentarily I think of how terrible it would be to be forever revoked of your right to speak. Confined in a world where you can be spoken to but never answer. I wretch my gaze away from her, lowering it to the floor in front of me. A ding echoes in the small booth and the doors slide open. The Avox gestures for me to leave. I thank her and step out and begin to walk back to my room so I can finally sleep after a _long_ day. As I turn the knob to my room, a hand comes down on my shoulder. I jump, startled, and spin around to see a familiar face. I sigh of relief at the sight of Katniss giving me an uneasy look. _She did save my life after all_. I remind myself.

"Sorry if I frightened you, Emily." She apologizes. "I was looking for you. A note was delivered to me with your name on it." She hands me the white slightly crumpled paper.

"Do you know who it was from?" I ask, looking up at her. Katniss shrugs.

"A Capitol attendant gave it to me. It might say inside though." _I seriously doubt it, Katniss._

"Thanks anyway." I say, forcing a smile onto my face. She nods and walks back down the hallway. Out of curiosity I slip my finger in between the folded paper, breaking the seal. _What if it is from the same person that tried to kill me? _I bite lip in contemplation. The bottom was ripped and mangled a bit, I note. My heart skips a beat as I recall that curly calligraphy from earlier. I swallow the lump in my throat and force myself to read it.

**As they say, Em, you aren't the straightest, are you? To stay alive stick close to Aria and kill Ben before he reveals your big secret. Or I may just spill it myself; I can't help it juicy gossip is my specialty. I could make it easy and kill you on my own so no one will have to deal with you. On the bright side, I see a certain blonde haired blue eyed young woman in your future! Happy Hunger Games, Emily! -A**

I feel like passing out after reading the note over and over again. Who is this person and how does he/she know about my secret? My blonde beauty. Without any thought I know I must show this to Aria. Her name _is_ mentioned in it after all.

**Spencer**

"Thanks again for escorting me to my room, Aria." I gush.

"No problem, Spencer. I am just trying to be friendly." She smiles. She begins to step away. "I should get back to Mike. I told him to get back down to our floor."

"Okay, Aria. Goodnight." When I begin to push open my door an Avox comes racing around the corner. The male Avox presents each of us a small white folded sheet of paper. I glance over at Aria in confusion and I see her expression follows suit. I immediately look back to my paper and flip it open.

**Hey, Spence, feeling better? Next time your injury will be permanent, learn now. Anyway, Darling, your new "friend" Toby Cavanaugh is the way to go. Free protection, effortless meals, and all you have to do is remain clueless! Easy enough right? Oh and remember your fling Darren? He is not good for your image. Kill him right away. Love you, Spencer! Get well soon! -A**

Confused after reading the note three times, I fold it back up and stuff it in my pocket. I mostly understand the part about Toby, but take advantage of him? He is too sweet and kind to me for me to do something that horrible to him. When I glance over at Aria's pale face, I know something is wrong.

**Aria**

My fingers shake as I unfold the paper. It could say anything. My mother could be dead. Something happened to Mike in that short time I left him. My terrible behavior in the Capitol will result in my immediate death once the games begin. I quietly take in a deep breath and begin to read.

**We all have to sacrifice something, Aria. Your mission is to leave one of your allies for the dead. If you don't follow through, trust me, I will know. You would be setting yourself up for imminent death. I would be careful with Hanna Marin and her Mentor paramour. She will be dangerous. Have fun, Agent Aria! -A**

I nudge Spencer and point to her slip of paper. "Is yours signed…A?" I swallow nervously. Spencer watches my frightened expression and wordlessly nods. "We have to show it to Emily and Hanna." I choke. _Well, not me anyway_. I almost add.

"Why?" she says. "It's not like they mean anything."

"But what if they do?" I whine.

"It's blackmail, Aria." Spencer says loudly. "That's all it is. Someone is just trying to scare us so we can't sleep and we are off our game."

"Well it's working!" I cave. Spencer breathes a sigh as I continue. "Maybe the others got one too."

"So? I'm tired." Spencer yawns. "I don't know about you but I am going to bed so I can have a good night's rest for tomorrow."

"Fine." I agree. "But can I see your note?" She pauses, contemplating whether she should let me look at it or not. Then Spencer shrugs and digs it out of her pocket, handing it to me with an added "Whatever." She pushes her door open and disappears into the dark room, closing the door with a soft click.

**Hanna**

After the other girls and Mike left, Finnick and I changed into warm, cozy sleeping clothes. We both lay on my bed, my bed on his chest. One of his arms is slung around my waist, forcing us to share our body heat, which I'm not complaining about, and the other hand is tangled in my hair. One of my arms is resting on his side and the other is curled up against his chest near my head.

"Please don't leave me tonight." I murmur into his chest. I can almost hear the smile in his voice.

"I won't, Han. I promise." I snuggle closer to Finnick, satisfied.

"I love you, Finnick." I say, looking up at his handsome face. A grin appears on his face.

"I love you for all eternity." He replies. I giggle in response, scooting up so my face is level with his.

"We could cuddle." I say seductively, our faces just inches apart. Finnick chuckles.

"If that is what my lady wants." He answers. Momentarily sitting up, I take a hold of the blanket at the foot of the bed and pull it up over us. "Mhmm. It's official, your bed is more comfortable than mine." I laugh.

"Preposterous!"

"It's true." He reasons, tangling his legs with mine. I press myself closer to him so our hips meet. Finnick leans in for a passionate kiss. I don't want it to end. I want Finnick's love for me to be everlasting. Until someone knocks on the door again, that is. I groan as he breaks the kiss.

"Why can't just have some alone time?" I whine softly, resting my forehead in his neck. He cranes his neck to glance at the door.

"There is a sheet of paper on the floor." He says, wrinkling his forehead. I sigh, getting out from under the blankets. I jump off the bed and snatch up the paper. My eyes widen at the swirly writing on the front. "Han, what is it?" I turn to see him propped up on his elbows.

"It's probably nothing." I dismiss. He stands up and steals it from my hands, looking at the front. On the front is my name is bubbly letters, just like before.

"Hanna?" Finnick asks. I seize it from him and flip it open, terrified of what I might find.

**Hey, Hannakins, I've missed you! I had to reveal your lover, it was the best for everyone. Too bad you have to go into the games tomorrow because Finnick is really looking forward to getting in your pants. Or wait, oops! My memory is horrible. He already did it on the train. Good luck protecting your baby in the Arena, Hannakins! Best of luck to you! -A**

I lower the paper, my eyes hazing over with tears. "Hanna, what is it?" Finnick soothes. I fall to my knees, one arm cradling my stomach, the other clutching the "A" note. "Hanna!" Finnick calls again, sinking down to comfort me. He puts his arms around my shoulders, cooing softly. It only makes me cry harder knowing I am carrying Finnick's baby. I put my head in my hands, weeping. Finnick manages to tear the letter from my grasp and I curl up into a ball on the floor. A minute later I hear his voice again. "Han…" He says softly. I look up at him, my eyes puffy from crying. "I am so sorry." He whispers, gathering me into a hug. I curl up into his figure, sobbing. "I was so insensitive to you and what you thought." He continues, smoothing my hair down.

"How am I supposed to go into the Arena knowing I'm _pregnant_, Finnick?" I babble. "I thought I was scared before, this brought out more fears."

"I know, Han." He coos.

"We can't tell anyone." I say, looking up at his face. From the looks of his face, he seems completely calm with the fact that he got his _tribute girlfriend pregnant_. He nods.

"I understand." "I don't want them to punish you for what happened to me." I rub tears out of my eyes. Finnick slips his arms around me and picks me up, setting me on my bed. I hear another knock at the door and he goes to see what it is. He returns with another slip of paper. Instead of letting me read it myself he reads it out loud.

**Hanna and Finnick sitting in tree **

**K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

**First comes love **

**Then, in this case, comes a baby in a baby carriage. **

**-A**

I disappear under the covers again. Finnick climbs up onto the bed beside me and crawls under the covers with me. He gingerly kisses my forehead and I relish it. Next thing I know, I'm locking lips with Finnick under the covers. It increases to become warmer next to him. His hand slips under my shirt and rests on my stomach. "You are going to be a wonderful mother, Hanna." He murmurs softly, kissing my lips. He trails kisses along my jaw and neck and I begin to loosen up a bit. It is hard to be anything but happy around Finnick. I moan slightly. "I guarantee I can return you home with a bit of manipulation."

"Won't people not trust us though because we are a Mentor and a tribute in love?" I ask. He shrugs, gazing into my eyes.

"I always get a few that are more than willing to donate no matter what." I think for a moment.

"Promise not to tell anyone, Finnick?"

"I promise, Han."

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: Since the games are going to begin soon send me some of your suggestions for character deaths/events...(etc.) by private messaging me or sending in a review. It can be anonymous or on your FF account but either way I will try to credit you in the beginning of the chapter(s) I will use your idea(s) in! I would LOVE to see your ideas! ~Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!~ I also understand this is the longest chapter so far but I thought it would just easier to put all of the girls' reactions together into one chapter. **


	28. Author's Note and information

**Author's note:**

As you may or may not know, I have been on hiatus with this crossover for quite some time. I apologize greatly for the inconvenience to whoever may have been reading it. Although, recently I had been wanting to begin writing again so it does not plague my mind no longer. But I first had to reread what I had read to begin to finish what I had started. After reading what I already had posted (and cringed many times throughout) I decided that I should rewrite all of it in order to continue the story. I am really excited to start anew and I hope you, the reader, will as well. Alas, I will keep this version of the story up as reference and to look back upon. But I also know that I really want to fix or rewrite some/ many sections. If you are interested I would be absolutely overjoyed if you could give me suggestions of your own to add in to the story or to be rewritten! And, of course, I will pay credit where credit is due. (Just send them as PMs or reviews. And if you have any questions please send them so I can clear it up.) Again, I apologize for the major wait and invite you (and thank you greatly) to start again with me.


End file.
